It's Hard to Forget
by dazynl8
Summary: Hinata wants to forget, Neji wants to tell her everything and Naruto wants Hinata to give him another chance. In a last desperate attempt to win Hinata over, Neji discovers that maybe it's easier to be the forgotten one. NejixHina/NaruxHina/NejixHina
1. That Dress She Wears So Well

**Yo! So this is my first venture into the NejixoHina world and, from what I understand, there are those out there that have an affiliation for such fics and there are those out there that...well…don't.**

**In any case I would like to first of all say that – if you like this first chapter then please – REVIEW, and if you don't then you're welcome to review also – if it is with some constructive criticism.**

**Second – well, there wasn't really a second in the first place so…enjoy ^_^**

* * *

She always had lunch with him on Friday's. Unless they were otherwise preoccupied with missions, Friday lunches were a ritual for which neither of them disputed. It was as sure as the sun rising and the rain falling.

Sometimes, on the odd occasion, she would arrive in that pretty blue dress that he so loved. It was a rare occurrence and, when it happened, always sparked a level of suspicion.

And today was such a day. As it always happened, he was first of all awed then curious. What would she ask for this time?

Last time she wore that dress…

Neji all but cringed at the memory of what he'd been made to do…

But his qualms were pushed aside a moment as he watched her, marveling at the way the midday sun seemed to illuminate her bare shoulders. She was walking towards him as he sat at their customary table, the blue material flowing just above her knees, her hair lose and flowing carelessly down her slender arms…

Neji shook himself slightly, endeavoring to concentrate his gaze away from those arms and that body. Instead his eyes led him astray and wandered to her legs; long and beautiful. _Kami Neji, _he reproached, opting instead to close his eyes.

"Neji?"

Neji opened one eye, albeit reluctantly. Satisfied that his body was going to behave, he opened the other and smiled politely.

God how he hated that she could do that to him.

He cleared his throat and rose from his seat to pull out her chair.

"Hinata," he replied, careful to mask any other emotion besides courtesy. He wouldn't let her know that he had just been admiring her very attractive figure – although not much ever escaped Hinata, much to his dismay. Still, so long as he didn't mention anything the subject could be politely ignored…for now...

He took his seat, casually assessing the menu while sneaking glances over the top at Hinata as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear or flexed her slender fingers subconsciously every now and then.

When the waiter came around, a young boy about their age with eyes the colour of the sky, Neji placed his order.

"And you?" The waiter asked, turning his blue gaze on Hinata. When she didn't answer, Neji noted that her cheeks were tainted a light shade of pink – growing darker with every moment. Endeavoring to spare her some of the embarrassment along with his frustration that such a man could administer _his_ Hinata a blush the colour of blood red roses, he said sharply, "She'll have the same, thank-you."

The waiter nodded, seemingly indifferent to either of their efforts, and left the table promptly.

Hinata, meanwhile, was glancing nervously from Neji to the waiter making his way back into the restaurant and back to Neji again. Curious and still slightly put off at her diverted attention, he took a tentative sip from a glass of water, taking a moment to steady his voice.

"Who is he, Hinata?" He asked, hoping that she would have the sense to elaborate the question to what he truly meant – 'who is he _to you_ Hinata?'

Some days he was glad that she was the only one who seemed to be able to read him inside and out, and today was such a day.

She turned her gaze to settle on him, her eyes steady as she regarded him. He could feel his insides squirm restlessly as he returned her stare, desperate to know what she thought at that very moment when everything else seemed so unimportant. It seemed like an age before she spoke, her voice soft but clear, reaching his ears like silk over his body.

"He is nothing to me." She said simply, still staring intently in his eyes. Neji nodded, the tenseness in his stomach that he hadn't noticed was there releasing slowly in his relief.

And he was relieved. Relieved that Hinata hadn't worn the blue dress as a sort of parting present – a thought that he realized had been sitting at the back of his mind rather uncomfortably.

Relieved that perhaps he would have a chance to tell her –

_Tell her what? What did she mean to _him_?_

Shaking his head of the despondent thoughts, he took another sip at his water. He wasn't going to think about that right now. Not now while she was so close to him. For fear that she might uncover the emotions that he desperately tried to shove aside every day.

And she was still staring at him – albeit politely – but enough to make his checks feel warm.

He looked at her then averted his gaze slightly so that he was staring pointedly at the blue material that hung on her shoulders.

As she followed his gaze she smiled an amused smile, going along with his change in subject without a word.

"Oh," she said, "you noticed that, did you?" the way she said it reminded him of how some older woman would be complemented for their attire and they would respond saying "Oh, this old thing?" but the pleasure was always clear in the way they regarded you – their eyes sparkling with delight.

Usually the response pleased Neji, but not right now.

Neji grunted his reply. Of course he noticed it! The way she walked up to the table – the blue material swaying suggestively about her hip, her hair that sparkled a deep, vivid blue against the sun; the tight waist fit that accentuated her rather generous breasts…god it hurt just thinking about it.

But the more he did think about it, the more he couldn't help wondering whether or not it was a deliberate attempt to disarm him. Would his shy, meek Hinata ever dare stoop to such measures of attention?

The small smile that continued to play on her lips only served to confirm his suspicions. He glared now, annoyed that he had been all but seduced into…into _what?_

_Aw crap!_ He thought, annoyance replaced with panic_, what is__ she doing?_

He cleared his throat and took a deep, steadying breath.

"Hina-chan" he began carefully, "what are you planning?"

Her eyebrows rose in what Neji suspected was a _mock-_surprised look. She can't seriously think he wasn't on to her and her blue dress by now? She huffed, dropping her little act, and averted her gaze to her side, affording Neji a profile view of her features, the sun behind her acting like a halo to illuminate her face.

"Well," she drawled as if carefully planning her words out, "I wasn't really _planning_ anything as much as _thinking_ about it." She waved her hand to silence Neji's words before continuing. "They are two different things, you know."

Neji just kept glaring. Nodding for her to continue, he didn't even glance at the waiter as their food was set in front of them. He did notice, however, Hinata as she dropped her eyes deliberately to her lap to avoid having to look at the blue eyed boy.

Neji was annoyed again.

Hinata knew what she wanted. More than that, she knew what she _didn'__t _want. She _didn't _want to be one of those heart-broken fan girls that dote over the one boy they could never have. But it was a little to late to try and avoid that charade now. It wasn't too late, though, to get over it. That's why she was sitting here, at this table, with this ridiculous dress. She wanted Neji to help her forget.

Thinking about it, she wasn't all too sure why she brought the blue dress into it at all. She was sure he would've helped her without the further incentive.

Looking across the table at him now though, a scowl gracing his face as he stared after the blue-eyed waiter, she found that she could bear the stress of skimpy material if it meant provoking a reaction like that out of Neji – the ever stoic and undeterred Shinobi.

"Nii-san," she said, forcing whatever confidence she had into her words, "I have told you already. He is nothing to me."

Neji turned his gaze on Hinata, his face wearing an odd expression. "You haven't called me that in a long time,"

"What?"

"Nii-san."

"Oh," Hinata blushed slightly. She had gotten so used to calling him by his name…it was natural. "Neji," she said carefully, "he means nothing to me."

The odd expression didn't falter. Hinata sighed, "Did you see his eyes?"

"What?" Neji said blankly.

"The waiters eyes,"

"Yeah, blue…"

Hinata steadied her breath, not sure why she was all of a sudden nervous. "Blue like…" she encouraged

Neji was still staring at her with a blank expression. _Blue like what? _He thought _the sky?_

"Naruto," Hinata finished

Realization dawned on Neji. "Oh! Of course…" to Neji, it didn't really make much sense and annoyance was creeping into his mind again. Naruto was even worse than the waiter…

Hinata could sense his displeasure and hastened quickly to dispel it. "You know how I was 'planning' something…" she glanced down at her dress,

"Hn," Neji said warily,

"I need you to help me forget Naruto!" Hinata blurted. The outburst caused a red Hinata to turn several shades darker and she covered her eyes with her hands.

A dead silence followed - Neji was making no sound and Hinata was getting anxious. She peeked through the gap between her fingers to see him staring at her with an incredulous expression. His mouth was moving in a fish like motion but no words were coming out.

"Neji?" Hinata said quietly. "A-are you okay?"

"Okay." Neji said, his face resuming his normal hard look. "I'll help you forget."

It took a while for the words to sink in. Hinata was trying to stare somewhere other than the blank orbs that mirrored her own. But when she realized what he had said, her face lifted slightly.

"I would be so grateful."

She blushed and stared down at her food.

Neji couldn't make sense of the girl sitting in front of him. In any case he would help her forget the blond-haired Shinobi with pleasure, but Neji couldn't help but wonder if that was _all_ Hinata wanted from him.

Was it prudent to presume that the wonder was something nearer to hope?

But surely she could've taken up the feat herself – it was a simple enough matter. But Hinata wanted help to _forget_ not get over. That would mean that she is already thoroughly _over_ Naruto.

_Forget_. How does one help one to _forget?_

Neji shivered at the ideas that his insubordinate mind was lending him – 'she needs a new crush, someone that far exceeds Uzumaki Naruto's lure.'

No, he was sure she didn't mean to ask _that_ of him…although he was prone to that idea more and more as of late...

But if not that, then what?

Frustrated, Neji shoveled food into his mouth with more vigor that necessary.

He would find out soon enough, he was sure.

* * *

**I'm not sure when the second chapter will be out – I have yet to start it – but please R&R and…erm…that's all for now.**

**dnl8**


	2. Oh, Now I Remember

**AN/- I almost gave up on this story…but then a special someone reminded me that some things _are_ worth pursueing and this, coincidently, happened to be one of them. I really do adore this paring and I _know_ where I want this story to go, it's just a matter of bullying myself into doing something about it!**

**Really, just because Shikamaru is my absolute favorite character, it doesn't mean that I have to adopt his mentality, does it?**

**Anyway, thank you to those who have subscribed and hopefully you haven't forgotten about this story! I will try to be more diligent in updating because there is so much I want to do with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the mentioned characters. All credit must go to Masashi Kishimoto who is the bomb-diggiest person ever to have created such a wonderful world! THANK YOU MR MASASHI!**

* * *

When Naruto woke the next morning, he had three things on his mind. The first and most demanding dealt with his stomach, the second had to do with the fact that he had a very large bruise on his head for an unknown reason, but the third was something entirely different.

He had a dream last night about a silhouette figure dancing a deathly beautiful dance. Her form was perfect, her body _exquisite_, and her identity? For a long time it remained, to Naruto, a complete mystery. The dream he knew well, as it was a very memorable moment in his young life. Often he found himself thinking about it, but not for a long period of time. Thinking about suggestive silhouettes' would definitely be damaging to his semi-clean record of _not_ being a pervert, despite what most people thought.

But the dream he had last night brought all those images back in full force. That slender body, that unique stance that he was _sure_ had ninja aspects to it. It was all brought back to mind; that, and more. He dreamt as if he were re-living that moment, smelling the fresh, crisp smell of water, feeling the rough surface of the rock from behind which he watched. His mind was, once again, befuddled by the beauty that such a person emanated. Except that something was different about the dream he had last night compared to the countless other times the memory had been brought to mind. He _swore_ he could remember a face; a _name_.

To put a name to that unknown face, it would be…well, Naruto was sure that he would spend the next forever searching for this woman and making her his own. If only he could _remember_…

He rubbed self-consciously at his forehead and the other unsolved case of the bruise. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He had woken up after his dream, when the world was still dark and the village still sleeping save for the on duty ninja. He knew, even as his mind was recuperating from the onslaught of the beautiful woman, that he would not remember her face come morning. By some divine intervention or something like it, Naruto had a sudden brain flash to write it down. After searching around his bed for pen and paper, he settled for a half broken pencil and a discarded mission report.

Now, as Naruto stood in his small room eyeing the mess of clothes and assortments of weapons, he was frantically trying to remember where he placed the abandoned paper. He knew he put it somewhere obvious, so as to avoid having to search for hours on end for it. But now it just seemed that his careful planning from the early hours of this morning were all in vain, because he couldn't see it anywhere!

He shuffled over to the door, tripping on a stray pair of pants and hitting his toe on the corner of the drawer. Yelping in a tone that could question his masculinity, he assumed bouncing on one foot while clutching the abused toe. It was in this awkward position that he noticed a piece of paper hanging out from a half open drawer.

He fisted his hand, punching the air in a triumphant motion, and reached for the paper. Pulling it from the grip of underwear, he smoothed it out and attempted to decode the letters scribbled on the paper. It was difficult to read because he had written it in the dark and the lead of the pencil was uneven, but he managed to make out the first few letters; _Hina._

It took a while for the small word to sink in, and a little while longer for Naruto to add the remaining letters. When he did, though, all he could do was stare in shock. He thought to reshuffle the word around, wondering if he was perhaps reading it wrong, but he couldn't assemble into any other name that he might know.

_Hina…Hinata_...

His subconscious was telling him that Hinata was the beautiful girl he saw so long ago? Hinata who had been living under his nose for all these years, training side by side with him, accomplishing missions as his comrade…

_Whoa._

Needless to say, Naruto was dumfounded for so long that his breakfast went unthought-of and he was late for a team meeting, beating Kakashi by mere milliseconds and earning himself a healthy punch from a very irritated Sakura.

* * *

Neji wasn't sure what to make of his latest Friday lunch. The more he thought about it the more baffled he would feel, so he figured it was probably easier if he didn't think about it.

If it were only that simple.

For starters, he couldn't get the picture of that damn dress out of his head - or, more accurately, what the said dress did to the person who was wearing it.

Tenten noticed his attention was constantly elsewhere when she landed a third hit on Neji during a sparring session.

He landed to the ground with an audible grunt, sitting up to wipe the fresh blood from his lip.

"God Neji, what's wrong with you today?" Tenten asked, throwing a towel in his direction. He caught it with a swipe and glared at the ground.

"Nothing's wrong," he replied stiffly.

Tenten scoffed and threw a disbelieving look at Neji. "Sure, of course."

She held her hand out to Neji which he ignored in favour of pushing himself up and dusting the dirt from his clothes.

"So how was lunch yesterday?" Tenten asked casually. Neji stiffened a little before glancing cautiously at Tenten from the corner of his eye. Was it just his imagination, or did he hear a more-than-courteous-curiosity tone in her voice?

"Why?" he asked suspiciously, opting for the latter suspicion

Tenten was very much aware of the crush Neji sported for his younger cousin. Even though he denied every time she brought it up, she just _knew_ he had it bad. While it was a downer when she first suspected it, (after all, Tenten had once sported, herself, a rather large crush on her team-mate,) she soon grew to adore the idea, even going as far as vocally advocating it.

Hinata and Neji were ideal for each other. Both so set on proving their worth to their family, neither seemed to realise that they complimented each other so well. Their formation, when working together, was amazing. Always slipping so naturally into their trade-mark fighting stance and moving as one to defeat an enemy. It really was a sight to behold.

That and the fact that Neji was so protective of Hinata. Perhaps Overly so. But Hinata didn't seem to mind, always sticking close to his side.

And so Tenten thought it was worth her effort to encourage the two. If only they would comply with her hard work!

Tenten smiled, reaching as Neji threw the used towel straight back at her.

"Why not?" she said, "it's obviously all you're able to think about."

"It is not," Neji retorted, "and it was fine, thanks for asking."

Tenten was about to say something but stopped short when a rustle came from close by, followed by loud voices. Neji straightened himself hastily as the shouting got louder.

"That was brilliant Lee! But I think we can do even better!"

"Yes Gai-sensei! We should do it twice as fast as last time," was the eager reply.

"But Lee, that was twice as fast as last time!" They stopped short as they came across the clearing Tenten and Neji were resting in.

"Neji, Tenten!" Lee shouted, "You have stopped!"

"What's this?" Gai said with a frown, "we braked an hour ago. You should make up for your laziness by exerting yourselves with twice as much vigour this time!"

Neji sighed inwardly while Tenten did so outwardly. They would need some quick, stealthy manoeuvring to get out of this one.

"Guys, we're done for today. We'll see you tomorrow Gai-sensei, Lee-kun," Tenten said, turning away and nodding at Neji to leave.

Neji did so promptly before the protests about youth and stamina could start, silently applauding Tentens' exit stratigy.

They left the training grounds in silence, Neji absorbed in thoughts of a certain pale-violet eyed kunoichi, Tenten dying for some explanation on the status of said kunoichi and her brooding team-mate.

"So…" Tenten started, anxiously peering at Neji from the corner of her eye. As usual, his face gave nothing away. A sternly impassive expression schooled into him from childhood plastered on his face, "Hinata is…well…then?"

Nothing changed in Neji's expression. Getting him to spill was like trying to pull milk from a chicken – impossible. But Tenten could swear she saw something akin to nervousness flicker in his lifeless eyes.

Neji sighed irritably.

_Or maybe just annoyance - yep definitely annoyance. _

"Hinata is quite well." He replied stiffly.

"Oh," Tenten said unsurely, "well, that's good then. I just wondered because I haven't seen her around lately and you two seem to spend more and more time together…" she started trailing off when Neji shot her a warning glare.

_Sheesh,_ she thought, _who woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning, huh?_

Neji, on the other hand, was not annoyed at Tenten as much as he was annoyed at himself. Was it really so obvious, his inclination towards Hinata? He didn't know what he would do if the whole village found out that he was sporting dishonourable thoughts about his own cousin.

Well, no, they _were_ honourable – just not from the Hyuuga clan stand-point.

Of course, with the Hyuuga clan, marital arrangements were prearranged for the head family. In some cases where it seemed most beneficial, main family members would intermarry if it meant creating a stronger main-branch line.

But even then, Neji was branch. A fact that he was reminded of on a constant basis, if not by the curse seal on his forehead then by the main-family members themselves and their domineering ways.

Hinata is probably going to be married off to some powerful lord or something with Neji's luck.

Sighing audibly he trudged towards the Hyuuga compound, raising his hand in farewell.

Tenten watched Neji walking away with a slight stoop on her shoulders and a pout beginning to form. His hand was raised in farewell and, before Tenten could contemplate what she was doing, she ran up to Neji, put her hands on his shoulders and twisted him around, a firm frown replacing the pout fixed on her face.

"Idiot, you promised me lunch!" she said sternly.

The Hyuuga looked slightly confused, "No I didn't," he said

"Oh, but you did," Tenten insisted, pulling him towards the busiest part of the village. Her hand was firmly gripping Neji's arm – much like a mother dragging a rebellious child – and her face was set.

"Fine," Neji said with a grumble, "just not Ichiraku's please…"

First thing's fist; Tenten is going to get some answers out of this man.

Following that, she could feel the wheels of mischief clugging to life. If they couldn't make this work for themselves, then maybe all they needed was a helping hand…

* * *

**Please please please review! Reviews are such a motivating factor in any aspiring writers life and are greatly appreciated. I said it in another fic, and I'll say it again and again. Review and I will love you forever…what else could you ask for?**

**XD**

**Planning for the next chapter has commenced. Not sure how much more plot, but I will try not to disappoint. ^_^**


	3. Success Is A Free Lunch

**Wowzahs. This story is turning out to be a mountain climb. The plot is coming along, it's just getting to the juicy parts that is taking FOREVER. So this chapter is a slow one, but I'm hoping that the next one has 20% more plot. XD**

**Thanks to ALL those who have reviewed, subscribed and favourite even though there is little here to show for it. I really appreciate the time you take to read this!**

**So please, R&R, let me know what you think. Throw in some suggestions – I am open-minded with this story as it is my first multi-chap fic aimed to be a long one – and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE MENTIONED CHARACTERS NOR DO I MAKE ANY MONEY BY WRITING THIS. ^_^**

* * *

Tables are turning and times are changing. That's what Hinata thought as she twirled a spoon around a glass of sundae-ice cream. Who knew her heart could be so easily swayed to another so quickly and so dramatically. It really wasn't that long ago that she was fawning over Naruto as she had been for so many years now. Was she really so easy to please that another could come along and take her just like that?

But no, Hinata thought, this was not something that just happened. It was something that had been developing over a very long period of time. Surely Neji knew that too. He must feel something similar because, if their last encounter was anything to go by, he sure acted like it.

She had always loved her cousin. It was a given. Her heart was too big and too fragile to encompass such a word as hate for someone so well-known to her. Even when they were younger and he despised her for his own reasons, she never hated him. She never entertained the thought of hate for her cousin, because he was so much more than she was. In power and strength and motivation, he outstripped her. Should she have hated him for that?

Instead she pitied him. She felt sorry that he could not learn to love and let go of what was the past. But he did get over it in the end, didn't he? He was enlightened by truth and by reality and he has moved forward from that dark and depressing past.

And it was all thanks to Naruto.

Most things were, it seemed. But Hinata knew that Neji could've continued in that dark place forever if he so wished. He may thank Naruto for the push, but really, everything came down to himself in that moment.

Her thoughts swam in circles like this, pondering Neji in this new light and Naruto in another. One that adorned him as something akin to a friend. She struggled to remember what he once meant to her – did she really liken it to breathing? Something that was inescapable? But that's not right because she chose to love Naruto like a girl choses a favourite colour. Once chosen, it's something that sticks.

But Hinata knew that love never chooses – not this love. Otherwise she wouldn't have chosen to love Neji. Why would she chose to love her cousin like this when Naruto was so much more an easier target. Sure, things that are chosen will stick, but things that aren't tend to be more permanent than the things that are. Hinata was beginning to realise that now.

Forgetting Naruto – that would never happen. But loving another – that was something else entirely.

Somewhere in her heart she still loved Naruto, but something else, something bigger was on the horizon.

It gave her cause to worry somewhat, knowing that she wasn't exactly prepared for what her heart was throwing at her so quickly. She lifted the vanilla ice cream –filled spoon to her mouth and closed her eyes in bliss.

She missed as two people walked past the window of the café – one being dragged rather forcefully, his dark hair billowing slightly in the breeze, and the other smiling viciously as she marched towards Ichraku's Ramen.

…

* * *

…

Lunch was proving more hassle than it was worth, thought Neji. Tenten seemed to be on some sort of a verbal mission as she enquired and wormed her way into Neji's personal mental space. Also not to mention the fact that despite his earlier request, they had wound up sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen bar. It was a deliberate attempt at his sanity and good-nature, he was sure of it.

Really, he just wanted to go home and crash on his bed. Let sweet, blissful sleep cloak his mind in solitudes' ignorance.

"Hey Neji," Tenten said over a mouth of ramen noodles, "so you didn't answer my question."

Neji supressed the want to sigh, "oh really," he said wearily, "which one?"

"Haha, funny guy. When are you going to take me on a date?"

The question was met with an audible choke as Neji tried to regain some semblance of composure.

"I'm not," he said, glaring venomously. Tenten shrugged, too occupied with her noodles to heed the death glare aimed her way.

"Too bad," she said, "but I guess Hinata doesn't like competition…"

"What are you-"

"It's okay," Tenten continued, still intent on her meal than Neji's reaction, "I saw her on the way here, by the way."

Neji wasn't sure what Tenten was trying to achieve, but he had a feeling that he was being staged. Judging from the innocent look that she was now giving him accompanied by a knowing smile, Neji knew that he was dealing with a potential hazard to his personal life.

Tenten always was like that though, always the bridge between the problem and the peaceful solution. Neji was always the problem. From his earliest days of being lost in arrogance and hate, Tenten would brush it aside with a careless wave and promote the peace. Even when his distaste for Lee was dominant in their team affairs, Tenten was always the one to step in and force cooperation. Why wouldn't she do the same now? Why wouldn't she try and ease his troubles, solve his problems and set up the better life for him? That's what she's always done.

She cared too much. That was her problem. But over the years, Neji was able to discern that, really, it wasn't so much of a problem as it was more something she had that he didn't. He was working on it, though. His stoic, unfeeling days had ended when he lost to Naruto at the chuunin exams. It was now just a matter of building to that something that Tenten abounded in.

Tenten, Naruto, Lee, Hinata – all of them abounded in it.

But this afternoon her excessive caring ability was becoming a hindrance to his sanity.

He swirled his chopsticks around the full bowl of ramen rather aggressively causing the soup to slosh against the sides, "and what of it, Tenten?" he almost growled.

Her feigned ignorance to Neji's short-temper continued as she hummed softly, "Oh, nothing. I just thought that maybe you'd want to go see her again and - I don't know - _talk_… "

"What would we _talk_ about, do you think?"

"Well," Tenten drawled, "you could talk about how you can't stop thinking about her. Or what about if _she_ talks about how her eyes are all over you whenever you're within _seeing _distance. I'm actually surprised she didn't see us walking past the ice cream parlour today, your presense is like a new drug or something –"

"You are blowing things way out of proportion, Tenten," Neji interrupted. He got up from his seat, discarding his noodles but leaving the payment. The truth was that Tenten was not so far from the truth as he liked to believe. He didn't know when the line between friendship and love and begun to blur when it came to Hinata, but he knew that his new attachment to her was undeniable. But at least Neji could pretend he couldn't see it for a little while longer. That was okay, right?

He left the bar with a quick farewell to Tenten who, unsurprised by his sudden departure, had taken up attacking his full bowl of ramen noodles with glee.

…

* * *

…

Tenten watched Neji leave with a triumphant smile on her face. This was definitely going to plan, she thought deviously. Unlike some certain people with pale eyes and reserved demeanours, Tenten had seen this coming for some time now. Watching Neji progress from the cold-shoulder person he used to be to the man that was beyond a doubt the most over-protective cousin in the history of mankind was entertaining and, at the same time, very informative.

She watched and discerned that as Hinata helped Neji over his personality defaults he became more and more attached to her. Not in the clingy way, but rather in a gravitational pull sort of way. The kind of attachment that had Neji pulled to Hinata's general direction as if she were his anchor in a sea of endless chaos. Tenten understood that, in a way, she was. Hinata was the someone who loved him even as his hate threatened to consume, not just him, but everyone around him. Such a gentle soul with such a gentle heart, capable of loving even the most brutal person.

Tenten knew that this was something Neji valued in Hinata. She knew it better than he did and, with the knowledge that fate had its' hand in this relationship, she readily pursued anything in favour of it. Even if it meant pissing Neji off for a few minutes.

Plus, she thought as Neji's back disappeared in the sea of people and the untouched bowl of ramen still sat in front of her, she got a free meal out of this very fulfilling day.

Very fulfilling indeed.

…

* * *

…

If Hinata was shocked to find Neji sitting across her table for the second time in three days she did little to show it. Her ice cream – the bowl empty save for the cherries she always saved for last – was now forgotten and balancing precariously on the edge of the table. She did wonder at the randomness of this impromptu meeting, but she didn't dare object to it; far from it, in fact. She marvelled at the light feeling in her chest and at the same time tried to see if anything she felt for Naruto measured to this.

He was talking now, his voice a steady, smooth tone that reminded her of thunder in summer. Such a contradictive voice – powerful and alluring but at the same time soothing and so damn addictive.

He said he had a mission coming up and needed a medic on his team. Wasn't she a medic? Maybe not as skilled as Sakura, but she was valued among medic-nins nonetheless. Of course, he was asking _her_ to be on his team!

"Okay," she said, hoping her voice didn't sound too hopeful or excited. Just the thought of spending more time with him sent butterflies shooting through her stomach, "I will accompany your team,"

"Thank you, Hinata," Neji said. Was it just her imagination, or did she see a similar glint of something flash in his pale eyes?

She brushed the thought aside and set to the matter at hand.

"When will we be leaving and what are the details?"

"I'm not sure yet," Neji said, "we have a debriefing with Hokage-sama tomorrow morning."

Hinata nodded in understanding.

"When should I meet you?"

The question came out as if it were the most normal thing in the world to ask a person. Of course, it wasn't so unusual except for the fact that Neji seemed to be reading everything little thing Hinata did and said as a figruitive sign of affection.

"Meet me?" he asked, his eyes holding questions bespeaking hope,

Hinata, feeling her heart beat slightly faster than normal, swallowed then blinked.

"Y-yes. We can go to the meeting to-together, is that okay?" she said, dropping her gaze to the wooden table that was scratched from years of use.

"Yeah…that would be…okay." Neji hoped Hinata wasn't looking at this very moment, otherwise she might catch him blushing like some hormonal-driven school-boy. He wasn't a hormonal-driven school-boy, he was a shinobi of status who was realising that love was a picture of a pale-eyed, blue-haired kunoichi.

Damn the hormones that he definitely was _not_ driven by.

The sun was sinking lower and lower into the red horizon and Neji still had yet to assemble the remainder of his team for the up and coming mission. "Should I escort you home, Hinata?" he asked as he rose from his seat. He tried to ignore that fact that, as she also moved to stand up, her skirt rode higher and higher against creamy-white legs. Hinata was a being of distraction.

"No, Neji, it's okay," she said, blushing as she pulled her rebellious skirt over her knees, "I'm sure you have things to do."

There was an awkward moment of silence that passed between the couple as Neji stuffed his hands in his pockets and Hinata fumbled with her thumbs and forefingers before Neji cleared his throat and turned towards the door.

Just as they were about to part ways Neji looked up at Hinata.

"Our team…" he started, trying, once again, not to be distracted with the way the afternoon sun set Hinata's skin glowing with a radiance of beauty, "will include Tenten…and Naruto also,"

He paused to gauge her reaction. He noted a small furrow between her eyes – a look she got when she was either uncomfortable or concentrating. He didn't quite know which one he preferred in this particular instance.

"Okay," she said, after a while. She lifted her gaze to meet Neji dead-on and smiled in a way that had Neji holding his breath, "it will be okay," she smiled again in that breath-taking way before continuing; "you'll be there for me."

Before Neji could bring himself out of stunned silence Hinata had turned and started walking towards the Hyuuga compound.

_You'll be there for me..._

_..._

Well, that turned out better than expected. He continued to watch the empty space she left behind as his mind mulled over what she could mean as opposed to what he could _want_ it to mean. He didn't want to have high hopes dashed, but Neji _swore_ he could feel something bigger coming on here. Something that, if he could read the signs right, was favorable by _both_ parties.

If things went his way, Neji had a feeling that things might turn out okay. This mission would decide a lot of things, it seemed.

* * *

**CHA! Third chapter COMPLETO! Fourth chapter? It's coming…some time…sorry if you hate waiting. I'm trying to get ahead of myself but it's actually really hard…=P**

**Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE drop a line.\, R&R, even if it's only a couple of words. I love reviews and reviewers! XD And I love checking out my reviewers pages because I'm just nosey like that. **

**Oh, and does anybody know some good Beta's (prefereably NejiHina ones). I think I may need a little help with this one...just spotting plot holes and other minor mistakes...^_^**

**- Dazy**


	4. Wandering Eyes

**AN/- Yowzas. That is not really a word but it rolls neatly off the tongue. **

**So chapter 4 eh? And yup, it is ridiculously long compared to the previous chapters, but that is what happens when you have two super duper incredibly awesome beta's. yes. I now have TWO beta's known as OB1 and OB2 or, to the wider fanfiction world, wingedmercury and gone-burgers. They are the reason this chapter is presentable earlier than normal so BIG THANKS TO YOU TWO! for all your little (big) cyber-nudges, ideas, encouragement and awesome grammar-nazi skills. You know you rock. _ **

**Anyway. As promised, this chapter has that little bit more plot that we've been waiting for so please enjoy and remember, I don't own Naruto or his little world either. (-that's my disclaimer, btw) XD**

**Oh and don't forget to review! ^_^**

* * *

Not being the type of person to wait around for the good stuff to come to him, Naruto surprised himself with his exceptional display of forbearance. The initial discovery of what Hinata became in his eyes, Hinata who had evolved from being the shy and generally overlooked kunoichi to a standout beauty overnight. The idea in itself was an irrational one because she had not changed in the least, but Naruto _was_ renowned as Konohas' Dead Last. Why shouldn't he be the dead last person to notice Hinata in all her womanly beauty?

He had been waiting for an opportunity to act on his feelings, but he was determined not to force himself on Hinata. She was a soft person at heart and soul and he knew, through years of friendship with her, that she wouldn't appreciate his sudden testimony of love. No, he would play this out as cool as possible. Calm-headedness and patience was the key.

During a boring mission briefing, chance presented itself sooner than expected. The mission was nothing spectacular. Something about borderlines. Suspicious activity. Spying. He wasn't exactly paying failed to understand why top ranking ninja had to undertake the menial task. All annoyances were soon forgotten as opportunity walked through the door.

"My apologies, Hokage-sama," Hinata said, bowing as she entered the room, "we did not think the clan-meeting would take so long this morning."

Hinata moved across the room to stand in the furthest corner from both the door and Naruto, followed by Neji who took a place by her side.

Naruto knew he was staring, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She stood erect and at attention, her shoulders back and her chin high. There was little that reminded him of the shy Hinata he thought he knew. This revelation only served to enhance his affection for her.

Naruto's eyes wandered over her hungrily, appraising the shapes of toned curves and slender legs that could just be seen through the material of her clothes. They lingered on thick hair that cascaded down a straight back and framed soft, beautiful, porcelain pale skin.

A loud clearing of the throat brought Naruto's attention back to the task at hand as Neji threw him a warning glare. His head snapped forward to meet the hazel stare of the Hokage.

"Everything okay, Naruto?" she asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah," he replied with his trademark sheepish grin, "everything's great!"

* * *

Neji watched Naruto as he moved around the camp fire, much like he had been watching him during the mission briefing earlier that afternoon. With the eyes of a diligent hawk, he was constantly surveying and silently plotting towards an ultimate goal. Of course Neji's ultimate goal differed substantially to that of a keen hawk, but he was determined not to let Hinata fall into the blonde shinobi's hands.

It seemed, though, that Naruto had other ideas earlier that afternoon. Neji and Hinata had arrived at the meeting together, as pre-arranged the day before. While Neji had feelings of elation during the silent yet companionable walk there, the feeling soon dissipated only to be replaced with irritation as they entered the room. It was as if Hinata had become a magnet for wandering blue eyes.

Naruto had followed their progress across the room and continued to gawk at Hinata's person until Neji could no longer stand it. He supposed it was rather childish of him and he cringed to think that Hinata would laugh at his actions, but it couldn't be helped. Perhaps if he hadn't taken note of the slight pinkish tinge that adorned Hinata's cheeks, an expression that can only be explained by Naruto's blatant stares, then he might've known self-control.

Neji did notice it though and it sent an unpleasant feeling through his gut resulting in what he liked to call an impulsive, erratic response to a disagreeable action. He coughed in a not so subtle way causing Naruto to blush and turn his head away. Tsunade sent Neji a comical, all-knowing glance that set his embarrassment glowing. He would've shrunk to the ground from it if Hinata had not touched his arm quickly and flashed him a thankful smile, the blush still lingering. The feeling of elation had slowly begun to creep back.

Now, on the first evening of their assigned mission, he sat a distance away from the small fire, trying to create some sort of plan. His endeavors were thwarted as he constantly found his eyes straying towards the blue-haired kunoichi on the other side. She was talking with Tenten, both of them in hushed whispers that sparked suspicion in Neji. He didn't trust Tenten and her promise for discretion concerning Hinata. He was brought out of his unintended spying by a shout from behind.

"Hey Neji!" Naruto yelled, sitting himself next to the Hyuuga, "so what are we going to do about Iwa?"

Neji suppressed a sigh, wondering why Naruto never bothered to listen during mission briefs. It would save every captain of his team the trouble of having to repeat everything.

"Naruto," Neji started calmly, "Hokage-sama already gave us strict instructions."

Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah but, I was a little…distracted…during the meeting so I think I missed that part."

Neji twitched, his irritation crawling back. He hoped Naruto didn't notice the sudden clenching of fists. Distracted, eh? He could guess why.

"Fine," he said in a clipped tone, "what did you miss?"

Neji retold the details to Naruto in a quick, to-the-point fashion. A four-man team has assembled to scout the borders of Fire Country in an A-ranked surveillance mission. Rumours of Iwagakure recruiting in large numbers of ninja had reached Konoha's ears. Action was deemed necessary and it was their job to gather as much information on Iwa's movement as possible without their secrecy being compromised.

"Oh I see now!" Naruto cried triumphantly, "I remember the old hag saying something about that…" his face scrunched into a thinking pose as he tapped the bridge of his nose thoughtfully, "she said something about a traveller – no, a performer? He was ambushed on the way to Konoha a couple weeks back. I wonder if that had anything to do with Iwa…"

Neji had to squash the impulse for his palm to meet his face. The levels of density Naruto could rise to was astounding.

"Of course it did," he said, biting his tongue short of adding 'stupid' to the end of the sentence. "Hokage-sama explained that also during the meeting. The _merchandiser_ identified Iwagakure by the headbands the bandits were wearing. We need to find the bandits, okay?"

"You got it!" Naruto cheered, holding two thumbs up and grinning like crazy.

Neji sighed. Their mission was essential to Konoha's Intel on Iwa. There was a possibility that it could detect and even deflect the next breakout or war threat.

It was a mission that needed eyes, ears and backup of the most elite kind. With their current team they had all three of the above mentioned qualities. Although Neji would have preferred Shikamaru or even Lee to join their team instead of the blonde-haired, energy-ball Hokage-sama insisted on.

Some things can't be helped though and all Neji could do was hope for self-control during this long mission. Perhaps not just to restrain flying fists either, he thought warily as he once again found himself staring into a pair of pale-eyes across from the camp fire.

* * *

Two days passed since their team started on this mission and Hinata had done very little except eat, sleep and walk around the dense forest. If Iwa were indeed within Fire Country's border, they were nowhere on this side. The decision had been made by an equally exasperated team captain to head further along the border.

The journey was at a fast pace and silent save for the occasional rustle issued by the passing ninja. It could easily have been mistaken for a soft breeze caressing the trees. It was smooth going, Neji and Naruto leading with Tenten and Hinata trailing close behind.

Hinata was left to her own musing devices as she leapt from one branch to the next. Her eyes were constantly being dragged to Neji's position at the front and, once or twice when he happened to glance back, their eyes would meet for half a second before Hinata would blush and look away.

As she turned her head quickly after such an encounter she fancied she saw something move below them. A flitting shadow almost drowned amongst the shadows of the trees. She looked for a moment longer, slowing her pace ever so slightly, but saw nothing else. She shook her head, wondering if perhaps her imagination was having way too much free reign these past days. It would explain all the supposed looks she swore Neji made at her when he thought she wasn't looking. He probably made no such move; it was all her and her over-active imagination.

She increased her pace once more, trying to focus all of her attention instead on her breathing, keeping it steady to conserve energy and oxygen in the most beneficial way. Not on imagined looks, made up shadows and silly, juvenile thoughts.

They were just approaching their destination, having skirted around the edges of the border when she noticed something strange. Where the forest was hushed with few animal calls a little while ago, it was now alive with the incessant chattering of birds. Strange calls that Hinata questioned as being genuine, real birds. To any other person it would be unnoticeable, but the benefits of belonging to an influential clan had many perks. One such perk included having a bird house near the centre of the Hyuuga compound. It was somewhere Hinata particularly liked to sit, listening to the soft murmurs of the quiet animals. They had much variety and most were unique to the Fire Country, and yet nowhere had she heard such peculiar calls as she was hearing now.

Her suspicions rose as she once again thought back to the shadows she saw earlier. She scanned ahead, activating her byakugan and noting Neji doing the same. Of course he would notice it, seeing how the bird house was also one of his favourite places to go – more so than Hinata. The oddity would've stood out to him too, no doubt.

She skimmed the area quickly, looking out for unfamiliar chakra signs. Her progress was halted, though, when a soaring kunai nearly sliced her face. Her deliverance was at the hand of their weapons mistress who deflected the kunai with one of her own.

"Ambush!" Tenten yelled, pulling out more kunai out.

Hinata would've cursed her momentary lapse in security vigilance if she had had a moment spare to think about it. Instead she had to rely on carefully trained reflexes to dodge the next flying kunai aimed at her. She twisted in mid-air, breaking her progression from one branch to another and dropped to the ground while activating her byakugan.

Hinata scanned the area in one fluid motion, making sure each of her team mates were accounted for. She allowed for a moment of assurance as they all fell into place beside her, dropping into their respective battle stances. Neji nodded as he moved to stand next to her, his byakugan giving him that fierce look she so loved.

She could see four adversary figures still hiding in the trees. There were two more on the ground. She presumed they would strike first.

"I didn't see them approaching until it was too late," she said under her breath, "I'm sorry,"

Neji's head shook infinitesimally, no doubt carefully noting the position of each of their opponents.

"Tch," he said, "Don't apologize. I did not see them coming either."

"Well whoever they are," Naruto growled, his blue eyes sparking fiercely, "I'll take them all down in one shot!" Hinata had to hold back a laugh at his trade mark enthusiasm.

"Tenten," Neji breathed, choosing to ignore Naruto's typically heroic comment, "how many can you reach?"

"The two on the right," she confirmed, her hands twitching for the familiar feel of steel against her fingertips.

"Naruto," Neji addressed, "There are two hidden ahead. Twenty meters. Make it quick,"

Naruto nodded, a feral grin beginning to show on his features, "Hinata and I will take the two on the left," Neji said.

"You got it!" Naruto shouted, already preparing for his shadow clones. Three appeared with a chorus of "yeah's!" before charging with balled fists towards the target.

Hinata took one last look at Neji, trying to convey some sort of confidence in her easy stare, before jumping up for the overhanging trees. They landed on the branches with barely seconds to spare before the kunai came flying once more. They were coming from the right and were quickly halted. They heard a shrill laugh from that direction shortly followed by the clashing of metal and steel.

"You think you're all that with your weapons, huh?" they heard Tenten shout savagely, "you ain't seen nothing yet!"

She pulled out one of her weapons scrolls with one hand while carefully deflecting shuriken and kunai with the other. Despite the fact that they were both jounin, against Tenten they didn't stand a chance, especially if they fancied themselves expert weapon users. They definitely hadn't seen anything compared to Tenten. Her skills were being demanded by ANBU in the Combat forces unit.

The wild grin on her face served only to goad her rivals on as the two men unsheathed their katana. The blades left their cases with that deadly hiss of sharp metal escaping their confines. The rest was lost in the commotion as Hinata's attention was snapped back to her own battle. She and Neji crouched low on their branch as two men on the opposite side dropped down to reveal themselves. They looked young to Hinata, perhaps just fresh jounin. One of the men, a tall, bald-headed guy with heavy lidded eyes and a crooked, feral grin laughed heartedly.

"I don't fight girls," he said, pointing at Hinata, "especially weak ones. That's not fair!"

His companion smirked, tossing straight brown, shoulder length hair behind him.

"That's alright. I'll have her for myself." His smile was sickly and made Hinata want to gag. Before she could fathom any sort of response to their banter the brown-haired jounin threw a collection of shuriken and kunai in their direction. Hinata twisted to the right dodging all of them with ease, and slipped a few of her own out from the pouch on her side. She threw one towards the pair and silently cheered as the two clones burst in a puff of smoke.

With careful precision she then aimed for the two chakra signatures behind them. Her kunai's had a boomerang effect as she threw them directly in front of her only for it to curve around and fly towards her intended target. She was rewarded by a low grunt as one of the weapons hit their mark. Neji took it as his opportunity and moved, fast enough to look like a blur to the average eye, jumping in the direction of the newly injured man and his companion.

Hinata knew her kunai would not have disabled the man entirely. She just hoped that, when Neji got to him, he would remember some self-control. Bringing these ninja back to Konoha alive was essential. Neji landed on the enemy's branch and immediately began his assault, swinging his leg in a neat roundhouse kick that made impact with a stunned shinobi just as he stood from his hiding spot.

There was little time to dwell on that though as the man she injured staggered out of the leaves he hid behind and leaned against a thick branch for support.

"You – blank-eyed – bitch." He huffed as he clutched his side. Hinata's kunai was still lodged there coated in fresh blood. She chanced a glance at Neji who was caught in the middle of his own battle with the bald-headed guy. She could hear him shouting, unleashing the terror of gentle fist on the unsuspecting ninja. She'd have to go this one alone.

"Eyes forward, honey." The ninja crooned and pounced at her. Despite her not being prepared for such a forward attack, Hinata managed to jump high enough to elude his outstretched hands. As she landed she ducked low and the man thrust out, kunai In hand. Hinata quickly turned on the balls of her feet, twisting around to face him again. Standing upright she tightened her grip on her own kunai.

He lunged forward once more and their weapons met with a grind of metal. Her assailants' right leg slipped between her own. Their eyes locked on one another as they struggled fiercely. Hinata felt herself being pushed backwards but could do little to stop the progress. When it came to brute strength, Hinata would always lose. Even so, she channelled her chakra to her feet in order to maintain some leverage.

Her back met with the hard bark of the tree and the ninja came closer, pushing up against her roughly, his leg still licked between her own. He leaned closer to her and slowly slid his tongue across his top lip.

"You know..." he breathed while his eyes wandered down Hinata's curves, "You're pretty."

Hinata's face contorted in disgust and she shoved against him. The movement only served to push their bodies even closer together, though, and the man smirked.

"Not too friendly though." he continued, "I hate that."

Hinata's arm was trapped between her body and her opponents while the other hand wielding the kunai was locked in his firm grip. He lifted his right hand, the metal of his own kunai glinting dangerously. Tilting the point towards her cheek he caressed her face with the blunt side of the blade. His breathing was heavy and hot against her face while her own was frantic. She felt the cool metal slide down the side of her face, following her jawline and moving down her neck. As the blade reached her collarbone he paused, brown eyes sparking cynically, before moving lower towards her cleavage.

"Not so tough now, huh?" he breathed. Hinata could only watched in repulsion.

Just as the kunai was about to cut through material there was sickening squelch. Her captors eyes widened in shock staring into Hinata's eyes with the gaze of a soon to be dead man. His kunai dropped from his hand, falling to the ground far below, and his grip on her arm was released. Hinata gasped, pushing him off her as he coughed blood from his mouth.

She looked up and met the gaze of a very pissed looking Neji. He ripped the katana from her rival in a swift stroke before discarding the weapon off the tree. The man was now kneeling in front of her, blood pouring from his back and mouth, and Neji continued to glare at his dying form.

"Are you alright?" he asked stiffly,

"Y-yes, thank you." Hinata stumbled, her hands shaking slightly. Neji nodded before kicking the ninja hard so that he fell from their perch with a cry. He hit the ground with a thud and there was silence.

Hinata looked at Neji once more, her eyes trailing over his barely scuffed form. As she opened her mouth to say something, they heard a call from Tenten.

"Neji," she said, coming out from her cover, "this guy's got a scroll!"

Neji nodded at Tenten before turning back to Hinata.

He moved forward and placed a tentative hand on her check, smoothing where the metal of the kunai had been not minutes before. Hinata had to refrain from closing her eyes and leaning into the touch. Instead she smiled shakily before touching his caressing hand with her own.

"You should probably go check that out." She said.

"Yeah, you sure you are okay, Hinata." He asked, removing his hand. Hinata missed it as soon as it was gone.

"I'm fine," she replied, "you go. I'll go down and see what I can get from our opponents."

He nodded once more before jumping in the direction of a very happy looking Tenten. She'd have to ask Tenten about that later.

Hinata dropped back down to the ground, landing beside the two fallen ninja they had just fought. The bald-headed man she could see was still breathing, but it was very shallow. She moved to his companion and glared at his bloodied body. She could see no signs of breathing coming from him but, quite frankly, she didn't care whether this man made it back to Konoha alive or not. She touched self-consciously at her collar bone and remembering the feel of his sick breath against her skin.

She knelt down, her knees meeting damp forest floor, and turned to the bald-headed man. She would see what damage was done to this guy and then move on to wherever Naruto and his opponents were.

Her hands glowed as they moved over the man, taking note that Neji had disrupted all of his chakra points to an almost fatal point. He really had no restraint sometimes, she mused fondly. She continued her assessment careful not to actually _do_ anything in terms of healing. It would be most unfavourable to have any of these guys conscious during the trek back to Konoha. Instead she took careful note of the damage done, made sure his lights were sure to stay out and tried to gather any information in terms of Intel while she had the opportunity. When she found little she decided to move on.

As she pulled her hand back from his still body she moved her weight backwards and then stopped abruptly as she felt her skin pierced by a thick blade. With her back turned it happened too fast for her to do anything except gasp a silent scream.

Her mind was a hubbub of confusion and the only coherent thought she could make was that her medic pack is all the way on the other side of the clearing, before she got lost in the pain.

It almost felt surreal, the sharp metal blade penetrating skin easily. She could feel nothing and yet everything all at once. The world was on fire, her back searing with pain, and yet nothing registered. She could feel warm breath on the back of her neck, panting with the effort of sitting upright, but laughing nonetheless. She could feel the blood pouring from her lower back, the copper taste rising to her mouth, torturing her with the taste of death.

"How does that feel baby?" the man whispered in her ear, pushing the blade in further, "not too great, huh?"

She could hear her team-mates yelling, Neji shouting her name and Naruto screaming revenge. Her attacker was determined to put his last efforts to good use, though, as he wrenched the kunai out raising it high for a final, potentially fatal strike.

"Don't make another move," came a feral cry.

It took a moment for Hinata to realize that the words had come from someone other than her attacker, someone with brighter hair than the assailants' mousy brown.

Hinata had time to register a few more things before she let the blessed darkness consume her. She watched from her kneeling position as Naruto loomed over them, his eyes a crimson red, his face contorted with barely restrained rage. He reached behind her with hands protruding claws designed to tear and ripped the kunai from the offenders' readied hand. In the same movement he lifted the man up and over Hinata, throwing him against the thick trunk of an old tree. Hinata heard a loud crack but was unsure whether the sound came from the tree or the man that fell to the floor as limp as a dead man. Perhaps he was dead?

The rest Hinata could not watch. It cost her too much energy and effort and she was sure that she had lost a lot of blood in the drama. A figure that her eyes could only identify as a person by the blurred outline of a shadow came to stand in front of her, reaching out to steady her from falling.

Warm arms enclosed around her tired body. She sagged gratefully into them and closed her eyes.

"Thank you," Hinata said weakly, her body throbbing with a dull pain, "thank you…Naruto."

* * *

Neji watched the wounded woman give herself over to unconsciousness. She slumped in his arms, her uneven breaths against his collar-bone sending mixed feelings coursing through his body.

There was a heavy weight in his chest and he found himself fighting against the urge to let the tears fall. He refused to call it crying. Grown men don't cry, let alone elite shinobi.

Her blood seeped through the material of her clothes and soon coated his arms. Neji's eyes were fixed on the crimson red colour. It was the colour of demise and he grew sick to the stomach at the thought of it tainting Hinata's body. Yet as he continued to look at her he could only hear those three goading, stabbing final words.

"_Thank yo__u…Naruto."_

Her words echoed like his own personal form of torture, attacking his emotions like wild fire.

Was it selfish of Neji to want to be the only one for her? The only person who can create the emotions she so easily creates in him? Yet _his_ name is the last on her lips when faced with mortal danger. Was it _his _face she saw as she closed her eyes?

His arms tightened around her form, holding her close to him when it seemed he was so far from anything else, so far from _her_ that it was almost a physical pain. Perhaps this was the only time he could be close to her like this; perhaps there may never be another. If Neji was going to be selfish, he was going to do it right. He wasn't going to let go of her for her to fall into someone else's arms.

"Neji," Tenten said, crouching beside him and laying a tentative hand on his shoulder, "we need to look at her. She's lost a lot blood,"

Neji's grip didn't loosen. Some part of his brain, the logical part, told him he was really just being childish. Hinata needed medical attention immediately. It was getting the hormonal, emotionally wrecked part to listen to reason that was the problem. His arms were rigid and umoving for another half a minute before Tenten, coughing not so discreetly, motioned towards the prepared make-shift bed. Reluctantly he lowered her down onto the soft surface and leaned back.

Naruto appeared next to him, his face a mixture of fresh anger and worry. His eyes had returned to their normal, outrageously blue hue. It took all of Neji's willpower not to glare.

"Is she going to be okay?" Naruto asked.

Tenten threw Neji a knowing, warning glance.

"Yeah," she said firmly, "she'll be fine. You should probably go and find her medic bag."

Naruto nodded before running in the direction of their packs.

"And you, Neji," Tenten said, taking advantage of their moment alone, "need to cool it. Hinata is going to be fine and you need to stop with the 'cold-shoulder' on Naruto. You're lucky he's the ignorant brat he is."

Neji had nothing to say. He thought his attitude was simply an inside thing, but apparently he wasn't doing a very good job at hiding very much, at least not from Tenten.

Where did Neji's legendary stoicism and indifference go?

He nodded in assent, not meeting the fierce brown gaze of his comrade and friend.

"Hn." he said, adopting a very Uchiha-like sulk. The expression came in handy at times when there was no other response available.

* * *

**AN/- And here is where I remind you about that little review button down there. You should probably push it and write something. Whatever you want really. This chapter is the most worked on yet and your feedback would be hugely appreciated! **

**Work on the fifth chapter has commenced (my beta's will be pleased to know) so hopefully the waiting won't be long. Fingers crossed, ne? XD  
**


	5. Nascent Sun

**A/N: Another chapter done and dusted. I've resigned myself to the fact that they are going to be longer than my first few chapters. There is nothing to be done about it. However I'm not complaining because I have two of the coolest beta's you'll ever know. You should all just take a moment to silently thank them that chapter 5 is here and readable. *Thank you wingedmercury and gone-burgers. You're amazing* ^_^**

**And now, DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Stink eh? **

* * *

When Hinata regained consciousness, her world condensed into a dull ache. The throbbing coming from her back was a constant, torturous drone. Even as she drifted on the verge of oblivion, she was always aware of the pain. It was like an itchy-bite she couldn't reach and yet so much more irritating because of that reason. For a long time she drifted on the edge of consciousness, and some moments during their trek back to Konoha were clearer than others.

At least she knew they were on their way home. She could tell by the small snippets of conversation she heard during those brief moments of awareness.

"I'll take her back," she heard a muffled voice say. "You two follow and gather whatever information you can on the way. Don't be too long."

She recalled arms lifting her. She wondered vaguely if they were the same arms that had caught her when she fell. They were firm and warm to the touch and the heat radiated and seeped out. Her skin soaked it in like a flannel.

There were moments when she managed to open her eyes, if only for a second or two. She could see the blur of tree-tops above and flashes of blue sky filtered through the gaps. She tried to zone in on her savior's face but the pain would return and she'd give in to the comfort of darkness again.

She woke briefly to the sound of many voices and the sight of a white ceiling and white walls. The comforting arms had left her and in their place were cold, itchy sheets. She missed the warmth of those strong arms and she wanted them back. But all she could manage was a weak moan, her voice was cracked from fatigue.

"It's okay," she heard a familiar voice say "You're back in Konoha now. You'll be fine." She felt something touch her forehead and was disappointed it wasn't the hand she was looking for. This one was still warm, still offering comfort, but it was also a calculated, routine sort of a touch. The one a doctor would give to a patient without a second thought. Hinata knew because she too often reached out to her patients with an unthinking hand, intending only to comfort the patient.

Inwardly she sighed, missing the feel of that warm embrace and hoping it would come back soon. She then let the darkness take her one last time, at ease knowing that she was in capable hands now.

* * *

The night was cold, stars littered the sky in a brilliant display of unreachable firelights. As Hinata slept in the third ward of Konoha hospital, Neji sat at her bedside. Every now and then he would break his ceaseless stare to glance up at the night sky before returning to her motionless body. Sleep eluded him even though his head pounded and his body remained drained of any energy. His only comfort resided in Hinata's proximity and the sound of her steady breathing. And yet even that was not comfort as much as it was a constant reminder of the new pain in his chest.

She was so close to him that he could reach out and touch her, but something always stopped him. There was a fear in Neji that she wasn't there at all. The idea was illogical and stupid, but it didn't stop him from not touching her. To him she was like an illusion of serenity, forever out of his reach. Of course it didn't make sense, but not much did when it came to his feelings for Hinata.

In the dead of the night with sleep too far out of reach, Neji was left with only his mind for company. He replayed the last 48 hours like a broken record. Hinata seemed more real in his memories than she did an arm's length away. Perhaps that would explain why it hurt more thinking about her than it did staring at her like she were a river and he was a parched man.

Granted she couldn't do or say anything that could provoke any reaction out of Neji at the moment, save for when her eyelids fluttered. He would grow anxious wondering if she were dreaming. What would she be dreaming about? Would she be dreaming about him? Or maybe she was dreaming about…_him…_the _other_ 'him'. The 'him' with sky-blue eyes and sunshine hair.

Curse Naruto and his alluring features.

Neji just wanted to be selfish, but Naruto _had_ to come along and threaten it all. Neji knew that his selfishness would only go so far. As far as Hinata's will. And that _really_ irked him. At first he drew a blank as to _what_ exactly irked him, but the night's hours provided much time for enlightenment. The origin for his vexation laid in his childhood wherein lurked his memories of a darker past.

When he was younger, naïve and _ignorant, _he arrogantly assumed he knew the make-up of the world. He thought he had _seen_ things and lived through things that branded him an "educated" person when it came to life. Everything he saw in his younger days confirmed his belief in fate. What else could be the reason behind his inferiority to the Head Family? He was indisputably the most talented Hyuuga there ever was and maybe ever will be, and yet he was sentenced to a life of _servitude._

There was no other logical reason except that fate decided it.

He supposed he clung to the idea because it gave him an excuse to not break free. Not that he was opposed to the idea, but that it was actually impossible unless mortal danger ensued. He didn't take to the notion that he was too _weak_ because that was just _insulting_. Fate, though, could overpower impossibilities, and that was acceptable to Neji.

But the concept of fate also worked to his detriment in many ways. In most ways, in fact. To him, fate designated him a caged bird, forever trapped in the iron-grip of the Head Family. He'd often muse that, if he had wings, he would fly higher than any bird could go. He would soar among the clouds and beyond the reach of his cursed clan, and he would never stop. The days would melt themselves into starry nights and the lights would lead him to a place where freedom was not unheard of.

It was impossible though, or so he led himself to believe. For so long he struggled to understand anyone who believed otherwise. But to him everyone was born with their destiny already decided. Lee would never be a competent ninja without chakra: nothing could change that. Naruto was born a dead-last and would stay that way: no help there either. Hinata would always be the weakest link in the chain of legends: unbreakable. Neji would always be a caged bird: irrefutable.

But then some things _had _changed. The cage to his door was opened by undeniable truth. He had been set free! He could soar to new heights because he wasn't afraid anymore.

And yet, even as he prepared himself for flight, it seemed he would always be tethered to something.

The girl in front of him breathed easy. Her soft scent lingered in the air and tempted his tongue every time he drew breath. Even with the room drenched in shadows, he could see every feature of hers with perfect clarity. High cheek bones, dark eyelashes that rested against smooth, porcelain skin, vibrant, richly dark hair that framed her delicate and stunning features.

They were the features that made up this woman who now represented his tether.

It didn't matter that he could be free of the fate that for so long seemed to be moulded by the Head Family. Somehow he had found himself wound up in it all over again. She had him bound to her being to the point where he thought about her as often as he blinked.

That was what irked him: the fact that he was supposed to be free, except that he wasn't. He would always be what Hinata wanted him to be. He couldn't really be selfish because he could never find the heart to go against her wishes. He was tethered to her will.

And so if it was Naruto she dreamed of, Naruto she called out for and Naruto she wanted, how could he stand in her way?

Outside the air was shifting, nature making its change and Neji shifting with it. Dawn was coming. Soon the stars would blink into oblivion and be outshined by the nascent prospect of sun. The chill would be overpowered and ultimately forgotten by the blaze of the sun's heat. Like a thief, it will rise over Konoha promising a fine day. Konoha will stir, awaken from slumber and emerge from the blanket of night to take the sun up on its offer.

But would that night be seen honestly? The beauty is hidden because no one cares to look for it. The idea was portentous and Neji didn't like that something as inevitable as day time could steal what beauty hid in the night. The warmth steals the cold and people rejoice because the cold makes them flinch and hide beneath their covers.

Was Naruto like the inevitable daytime in this twisted play of events? Could he dissolve the cold like a sun, outshine the night with his mere being? And more painfully: would his offer of affection prove to be more valuable and loved to Hinata?

He drew himself up from his seat, thoroughly tired of thinking in circles, and smoothed out his crinkled clothing. His muscles were tense and aching, reminding and demanding the need for recovery via blessed sleep. He had evaded it for a little too long.

He breathed deeply, absorbing the sweet smell of everything that was Hinata, letting it soak into his bones, and then turned and left the room without a backward glance.

* * *

Hinata woke to a bright bloom like a thousand suns on her face. The light overwhelmed her as it assaulted her eyes and she had to close them tightly. She tried again, slowly blinking one eye open. The world around her moved and molded itself, the light moving to the correct places, shadows defining shapes in the room.

No wonder it was so bright, she thought as she took in the white walls, white ceiling, white sheets and white clouds floating low outside. Perhaps it was worth looking into changing the colour scheme of the hospital?

She turned her head in search for the cup of water sure to be nearby and nearly screamed in shock when she found it hovering at eye level to her left. The surprise soon left to be replaced with wariness when she realized that it wasn't in fact hovering but rather was being held out to her by a very anxious looking Naruto.

Hinata took the cup from his hand, her fingers brushing against his briefly. She thought she saw something flit across his face- an unknown emotion. Murmuring her thanks she put the paper lip to her mouth and tried not to pay attention to the intense stare she could feel boring into her face.

"Hinata-chan I hope you're feeling better now!" Naruto's face was adorned with a beaming smile. Hinata wondered, though, if that smile was genuine. There was something…_off_…about Naruto. His smile seemed a little too…strained?

"Yes, thank you Naruto." She let the matter drop. It was probably just her over thinking the matter.

She put the paper cup down and attempted to straighten herself out. Having just woken up from what was a very deep recovery sleep, she felt a little more than overwhelmed that Naruto should be here to greet her. And just a little sad that it wasn't _another_ face she had woken up next to.

There was a tense silence that ensued while Hinata smoothed out her blankets and Naruto just stared. She wished he would stop that, it was taxing to her fragile nerves. As if things weren't awkward enough, he now has to stare at her as if she were a boil on a supermodel.

She wondered what Naruto might have felt when she was wounded. Was he worried? Distressed? Annoyed? Yeah, that was probably it. He was annoyed that he had to jump in and save her, annoyed that she cost him a good mission. That was the reason behind his forced cheerfulness.

"I hope I didn't ruin our mission," she murmured, unintentionally voicing her worries. She resisted slapping her hand to her mouth – she really had not wanted to say that out loud.

Naruto shook his head vigorously making blond tendrils whip about.

"Nah," he said, "No way! It was mostly a success."

Hinata didn't miss the silent and probably unintended implication behind his words.

_Mostly…_

She cringed inwardly with the knowledge that she contributed to that. It seemed, despite her best efforts, she always mucked up where it counted most. Even with her most gallant efforts on display, it was never enough. Did Naruto see that in her? The flaws she worked to overcome? Did _Neji_ see that in her?

Although she had long ago fought against any notion that she was the weak link amongst the Hyuuga clan. Training until her skills were honed and matched with the elite shinobi of Konoha, there was no doubting the inferiority of her skills when compared to the likes of Neji and even Naruto. She feared that they would look down at her, _pity_ her for her inability to match them and ultimately disregard her for it.

She wished for even an ounce of the courage and confidence they so readily exuded.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips, "I-I'm so sorry," she stared down at her fumbling thumbs and frowned, "I let everyone down."

Naruto shuffled closer.

"Hinata-chan it wasn't your fault," he told her firmly, "So don't say sorry for nothing." Her eyes widened and her body tensed when she felt a warm hand close over her own. He squeezed reassuringly, but didn't let go. "And besides, we aren't those rookie kids anymore, we're elite ninja. We're awesome and no one, including ourselves, can tell us any different."

Hinata could only stare on in numb shock. While she appreciated his encouraging words and the fact that he included herself in his 'us' and 'we' speech, It was a little hard to concentrate when his hand was still on hers. His fingers were spread over their intertwined hands and she was unsure how to move her hand without upsetting Naruto. It was a little awkward because she had yet to reply to Naruto but first wanted to deal with the fact that his hand was very quickly heating her own. She successfully managed to untangle theirinterlocked fingers and pulled her right hand away – only to have her left hand exposed.

Naruto took advantage of her lone hand and wove his fingers in between hers.

_Um…_

The blood drained from Hinata's face only to surge back mere moments later. She was still staring at her hand, wondering what was going on and hoping Naruto couldn't hear her heart thundering in her chest.

Confusion was putting it mildly, _panic _a capital understatement. Naruto's hand was holding hers… His _hand_ was holdings _hers_. And she couldn't pull it away. Not that it was a question of ability, but her will power was so weak. There was a little girl that never quite grew up in Hinata's mind and she was jumping with joy at the fact that her childhood love was actually taking an interest in her!

Of course she couldn't discount the possibility that Naruto was just being Naruto. The Naruto she knew who _would_ hold someone's hand out of genuine concern, offering only some sort of moral support. Was that all that lay behind this simple gesture? Was this just Naruto displaying his friendly concern for her? Or was this his way of suggesting more than friendly intentions, his way of saying he saw her the way a small part of Hinata always wished he would?

And yet the other part of Hinata…the part that was finding new feet and learning to move on – was frozen in disbelief and quiet horror. Realization was dawning, Hinata's heart was being slowly torn in two different directions. Or maybe it was always torn, but ripped unevenly? Who knows. But right now there was a hand on hers and that was all Hinata could concentrate on.

* * *

Naruto wasn't really familiar with the whole 'playing it smooth' thing, but he figured he was doing all right. Make no sudden movements, give no reason for attack. Yeah, he had it sussed.

The hand underneath him was cool but soft to the touch. Although Hinata hadn't moved or said anything since his last words, he couldn't help but feel giddy about this moment. This was his chance to shine, so to speak. It was his chance to tell Hinata his feelings. He probably wouldn't get another!

When Naruto and Tenten had arrived home yesterday evening Naruto came straight to the hospital in hopes of seeing Hinata. He was met by a frowning Neji who barred the door to Hinata's room rather sternly. Neji told him Hiashi was in there at the moment assessing his daughter and that no one could see her until morning.

First thing that morning Naruto came to the hospital intent on being the person by Hinata's bedside when she woke. His efforts weren't wasted and now he sat with his prize literally in his hand.

Needless to say, Naruto was stoked. He had waited long enough for this chance. But he realized that if he was waiting for Hinata to speak he might as well watch paint dry. She seemed lost for words. Naruto could only hope that was a good thing.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and attempted a smile. "Hinata-chan, you're probably wondering…" he trailed off uncertainly, looking pointedly at their intertwined fingers, "I promise I won't bite or anything."

Hinata's eyes widened - as if they weren't wide enough.

"Naruto-kun!" she said, her breath hitching with surprise.

It may have only been mere few days ago that Naruto became infatuated with Hinata, but it wasn't like he could deny the appeal had never been there. She had always been an outstanding ninja (even if she took longer to bloom than her team-mates) and her soft, polite nature was one that drew Naruto in. But it was that mysterious dancing figure that originally enthralled him and with the discovery that the figure was Hinata…well, he was a sold man.

"There's actually a really funny story to it though…" he laughed nervously, as he scratched his neck. Hinata continued to stare with wide eyes and a slack mouth.

"It was ages ago and I totally wasn't perving or anything but I came across this…_place…_ and I saw this…_person_…and she was- um, well, she…dancing? I dunno what it was really and the rock I was hidin-I mean _sitting_ behind probably blocked some of my view. There was water flying everywhere and legs and arms and…stuff…and I- um…" he trailed off nervously and mentally slapped himself. There was supposed to be an element of smoothness in his speech, 'supposed to be' being the active form.

He looked up at Hinata again to gauge her reaction. What he saw gave him no hints whatsoever. The slight frown she sported could mean a many number of things. It could mean that she didn't understand a word he just said. It could mean she thought he really _was_ a pervert. It could mean the hospital mattress was lumpy and uncomfortable (a fact Naruto would quickly testify to). Whatever it was, Naruto was still in the dark about her true feelings.

He thought to try again. After all, his powers of persuasion and skills in communication rivaled his skills on the battle field. Or so he'd been told.

"What I'm saying is…well...I know sometimes I'm not the fastest person around. Actually that's not entirely true. Kiba-kun is really slow sometimes too. And Lee-kun. I'm, like, third or fourth… " A soft cough from Hinata redirected Naruto's thoughts to the matter at hand. "Um, anyway, what I'm trying to say is…I know that there was a time when you liked me as _more_ than a friend. I just want to know if you…well…_you know_…or if I'm too late. I hope I'm not because then I would totally _kick _myself for this and so would Sakura-chan actually. And if it's all the same to you, I'd prefer to _not_ have to face that. There was this one time when Kakashi-sensei-" he paused, stopping himself from further embarrassment due to rambling yet again.

And still, Naruto thought he saw a flash of an amused smile flit across Hinata's face. That was all the affirmation he needed.

Naruto reached out with his empty hand, leaning towards the bed and closer to Hinata. She froze and her fingers twitched in his grasp as her eyes followed the path of his hand warily. He hoped he was doing this properly. Training with Jiraiya had taught him many various things when it came to dealing with women…but Naruto didn't remember anything of value that would apply in his situation. Hinata wasn't like those 'other women' Jiraiya seemed to always target. And by 'other women', Naruto meant horrible, boisterous females with more breasts then brains.

Hinata was of a much more delicate nature and Naruto wasn't completely sure how to deal with delicate things.

Nevertheless, he wasn't going to sit around and wait for someone to show him how to do it. He was a man of action preferring to seize the day as opposed to waiting for something good to happen.

With reinforced courage he lifted himself from his chair. The movement was not missed by Hinata who was, as each second went by, becoming more and more agitated. Naruto leaned his body over the bed, placing his hand on the other side of the bed and using it as leverage. In this position his chest was directly above Hinata's, his head dipped low and his hair almost brushing her forehead. His eyes were locked on lips that were a tempting tinge of peachy pink. They travelled further up until they were locked onto eyes that were like a molten pool of an endless pearl ocean.

_Enchanting…_

Naruto smiled softly and tried not to lose himself those infinitely pale eyes. His heart hammered in his chest, beating louder and louder with each second. He leaned in closer, closing the gap between them inch by inch until he could feel Hinata's soft, quick breaths on his face.

All Hinata could do was watch.

* * *

Three hours of sleep, four coffees, and one shower later, Neji found himself wandering through the walls of the hospital once more. Unlike earlier this morning when the halls were virtually empty save for the late night workers, the hospital was teeming with busy bodies rushing in all directions. White coats shuffled here and there quickly, heads bowed over clipboards and papers while patients wandered aimlessly.

Neji had a hard time navigating his way towards Hinata's wing of the hospital with so many people but managed to make it to the receptionist's desk in one piece.

She greeted him with a warm smile – maybe a little _too_ warm – and pulled out yet another clipboard. He didn't bother with his name or his intentions as she scribbled something down and looked up again.

"Hinata-san should be awake now. Her friend came by earlier this morning, I think he's still in there now." the receptionist smiled again, showing off impressively white teeth.

Neji frowned, "Friend?" he queried, not missing the mention if it being a 'he' either.

"Yeah," the receptionist said, "You know, that Naruto guy. He was on your team yesterday right? Yeah, he came in rambling something about dates and 'gotta play smooth'. Not too sure actually…he's a weird one, am I right?" she winked knowingly as if to gain some sort of common ground.

Neji nodded stiffly in thanks and turned towards where Hinata's room was located. He tried to dispel overwhelming thoughts and potential situations that immediately sprung to mind at the mention of Naruto and Hinata _alone_. His efforts were unsuccessful when he remembered the receptionist's words.

"_Something about dates and 'gotta play it smooth…"_

In reference to Naruto, those words could mean anything from ramen dates to dates of a more intimate nature. Dates pertaining to one Hyuuga kunoichi that happened to be stuck on Neji's mind more and more as of late. Neji had a sick feeling in his chest that told him to expect the worst. Naruto was on the move…and Neji was a step too far behind.

He hastened his pace in time with his rapid heart, winding through corridor after corridor towards Hinata's room. As he neared her door he could hear voices - or more accurately, a voice. The words were muffled to his ears and soon faded into silence.

What replaced the silence,as Neji soon discovered upon looking through the small window into the room, left him in a state of disbelief. His body wouldn't move and his heart wouldn't _stop_ moving, it jarred in his chest to the point where it became a physical _ache_. And yet his breathing had ceased, his eyes glued to the scene before him.

It wasn't that he could see much, but what he _could_ see was all he _needed_ to see.

_A back_

An _orange_ back that happened to be leaning over Hinata's bed. Sunshine hair dipped low and fingers laced with those pale, soft hands that _should_ belong to _Neji._

At that moment Neji remembered to breathe – a harsh gust of air hitting his lungs forcefully; painfully. He also remembered to feel. Emotions so raw and powerful raged inside of him. Betrayal, _anger_, sadness, loss, _rejection,_ they all combined to form a great sense of hurt that overwhelmed him. Reason had flown out the window along with any hope he had ever entertained for Hinata. The only idea that registered fully was that he needed to leave. _Now._ Before he did something stupid like bust into the room and rip them apart.

An image of an abused and bleeding Naruto formed in Neji's head.

Yes, Neji had to leave _now_.

He tore his gaze away and ran. He didn't walk casually or even quickly. He _ran_ because the mental picture that spelled violence wouldn't leave his damn head. He didn't stop when the receptionist offered him a warm smile, or when several people called out to him. He kept up a deadly pace that appeared to the common eye as a blur of movement. When he got outside he cringed. It was so bright. The sun glared down on him in a vision of relentless taunting and he hated it. Never again would he feel the sun on his skin without the reminder of this enormous pain that had clawed its way into him and wouldn't leave. It would serve as his constant reminder of what was lost.

Neji was the night, Naruto the day. The sun, even if hidden behind grey clouds, would always rise victorious over the night. It seemed the similarities were unending in this great mock of parallels.

* * *

_Lemon grass and citrus fruit…_

The smell was overwhelming and _so_ nice. Hinata, even in her shocked state, could appreciate that familiar scent that spelled everything Naruto. She'd always caught whiffs of it in varying degrees when she was smitten and almost _always_ fainted from it. Thinking back it was almost amusing, but at the moment it was everything but.

He overpowered her senses. There was little she could do to stop his progress except watch with suspended breath. He had this smile on his face that was meant to reassure her, but inside she was quivering like a leaf in the wind. She was mildly surprised the effect went unnoticed on the _outside_ as well. His hand that was still latched onto hers squeezed slightly and Hinata closed her eyes, accepting what was coming and not entirely displeased about it. This was Naruto, after all. The guy she had been waiting around for for so long now.

What she was surprised was when she felt the warm, soft lips meet her skin. They were everything she ever thought they would be and perhaps a little more. After all, her imagination could only create phantom touches. Reality was always bound to be either more bitter or sweeter than what she could have ever dreamed.

But what surprised her was that those warm lips settled themselves briefly on her forehead and not exactly where Hinata expected them to end up. She opened her eyes and stared up into an ocean of blue. Naruto was still smiling and, thankfully, leaning away from her to fall back into his seat. He unlocked his hand and Hinata made it a quick point to hide it beneath the covers as it started to tremble.

Her heart still beat rapidly and her ears rang as the blood rushed to her head. She didn't register the fact that Naruto was talking until he got up from his seat once more and headed towards the door. She thought he said something about a mission and that he would see her again soon. She couldn't be sure though because of the ringing in her ears.

When he left and she was alone once more, the only thing she could think about were those soft lips. Except in her imagination, her new fantasy, those lips belonged to someone else. Was it wrong to want something so badly but at the same time have a small part of her that yearned for something else entirely?

It was so confusing to contemplate. The ideas swam inside her head, going around and around in an endless circle. She wanted Neji, of that much she was sure, but Naruto was like the sun that burst its way into her life in a display of forceful brilliance. He was enticing and exciting and homely and, more surprisingly, he was _willing. _

She really needed to see Neji. She needed to know that he was still there. That he was still corporal evidence of the new hope that she harboured in place of old ones.

As soon as she was able to leave here she would go find him. That was number one on her to-do list.

* * *

**A/N: ZOMGOSH! Wasn't _that_ fun? XD Reviews are verra fun to read too so...;) *hint hint* and maybe I might even write chapter 6 speedily-er. _ shocking, that's not even a word. D8 **


	6. Halfway Gone or Off the Edge

**AN/: Alright. First of all, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I think I managed to get back to most of you...The feedback really helped a lot, although I guess not with the whole updating faster part, eh? ;D Secondly, the special mention to the worlds best beta's Wingedmercury and gone-burgers. This chapter would NOT be if it weren't for them. And if it WAS here...I'm sure you would not have liked it as much as you might like it now in all its double-beta'd glory...and if that made sense to you then well done. **

**Disclaimer time! Because I don't own Naruto. I think it's just as well though...;)**

* * *

Somewhere between awesome and so totally mind-blowingly amazing is where Tenten safely categorized herself. Much can be said about the way she _oh so subtly_ manoeuvred things so that her best friend and his heart-throb could live out their sickening infatuation with each other in happiness.

Or at least much _could_ and _would've_ been said about it…if only their mission hadn't gone so horribly awry.

The initial encounter with the Iwa nins was nothing spectacular. Tenten held her own quite well, with little to show for it in terms of battle scars. Naruto managed to _not_ bore his opponents with twenty minute speeches about his dreams and sermons on 'right and wrong' and Neji barely broke a sweat with his lot.

Although Hinata…

Hinata, Tenten decided upon deep deliberation, had this strange tendency to attract unwanted attention. Sure, she escaped the eyes of careless glances that wouldn't chance a second look at a figure which deterred rather than encouraged attention. But the same was not to be said about those _not _so careless glances that bordered on scrutiny. Such 'glances' would uncover the uncommon beauty that Hinata portrayed by no intention of her own.

She exuded this sensuality that most women strive forand fail to achieve because she was a woman with sense and propriety. But above all, Hinata was an outstanding kunoichi - definitely a different girl than that academy shake-box Tenten had heard of so often, so many years ago. These attributes of Hinata's would _not_ go unnoticed on a battle field, of that Tenten was sure.

All of this combined with the fact that Iwa nins tended to be boasting rats with ten foot poles stuck up where-the-sun-don't-shine made for a very strange, very bad combination. Tenten understood, thanks to Neji's monosyllabic answers, that Hinata attracted the attention of one, currently very dead,Iwa nin. Events had unfolded in such a way that her amazing plan never even saw the light of day. And here she was so sure it rivalled even Shikamaru's tactical genius!

And yet, when Hinata went down, something else that was _very_ educational transpired. Amidst what should've been a very calm process of first-aid and assistance was Neji who, despite his usual appearance, was what Tenten would describe as _off his nut._ She had to marvel at the profound change in character theseevents hadbrought out in Neji. She had never seen him that way before:angry, distraught, _panicked_. Neji was everything she'd never expect from him, and all because Hinata got stabbed.

So perhaps it wasn't as flippant a thing as Tenten made it out to be, but really, the situation hardly called for 'off the nut' behaviour. However, this is where it got educational, for now Tenten had some larger idea of what Hinata _really_ meant to Neji. Sure, she knew he loved her. She was no fan of romantic jibber-jab but she knew love when she saw it. Neji's out-of-character behaviour took her understanding of love to a whole different level. This level Neji was on proved to be so much more profound than anything she'd read in books (not that she read much to begin with).

She wasn't exactly sure _how_ different their bond was compared to her ideas on love. All she knew was that when Hinata fell, Neji became something she hadnever seen before and didn't really want to see again. He was an emotional wreck – for Neji anyway – and had little success in reining himself in before Tenten had to step in and do it for him. What a strange thing love does to people…

And then, on another train of thought, Tenten was more than mildly surprised Naruto hadn't caught on during the drama. Although, his version of emotional instability contrasted hugely to what Neji would display. At least Neji didn't have chakra tails of death, doom and total destruction coming off him whenever insecurity took hold. Neji's breakdown was probably equivalent to Naruto discovering he had no ramen in his cupboard. And while that can be a disastrous thing for Naruto, it can hardly compare to the pain of seeing a team-mate slash potential lover in mortal danger.

Ah well, thinking about things this hard never really brought any fruitful results. Tenten was a woman of action. So one plan failed, she just had to try another approach. And while she thought of these easier things; planning for _action_, she would store away her other, deeper thoughts to chew on later. Right now she was interested only in finding where Neji had got to and getting a status check on Hinata's condition.

* * *

Hinata left the hospital within an hour of her waking. Fresh from a deep slumber and newly composed from a shaking experience, she was in search of Neji who had not come to see her when she was in hospital. Of this she was a little sad, although it's not like she _should _have expected him in the first place. It's not like he had an obligation to check in on her every five minutes. He probably had better things to do with his time than sit next to her in a hospital bed.

Still, though…

Her eyes were watchful as she made her way home. She walked through thebusy streets buzzing with activity. Across the way Hinata saw one couple who were clearly engrossed in nothing except themselves. The sight of the tall man with dusty blonde hair whispering something in the woman's ear, making her giggle and blush sent a jolt through Hinata. The strange womanflicked her dark hair over her shoulder and hugged the man fiercely, the gesture returned ten-fold. There was a longing inside of Hinata that asked only for the same treatment; to be whispered to and indulged by someone whom she could give herself to completely, just like that woman with the long, dark hair.

She continued on and past a bakery that smelled of fresh baked bread and cinnamon rolls. Inside was a young boy whining at his mother for one of the treats. She relented and the boy was happy to graze at one of the rolls with his other hand gripping his mothers. They passed by Hinata and she smiled when she heard the little boy remark at how he will forever love his dear okasan. Some part of Hinata was glad that she had remembered to eat earlier in the day as the tantalizing smell of cinnamon wafted up to greet her nostrils. Another part of her, the emotionally sensitive part, reacted to the boys comment in a way that the feeling of loneliness became apparent.

She decided not to dwell on the despondent thought though for fear of where it might lead her. Already she was dwelling too much on the idea of Neji being more to her than what she knows; more than just a cousin or that unfailing friend always by her side. Instead she broadened her vision and took in the crowds of people that filled up the cobbled street.

While Hinata didn't enjoy large crowds as much as preferring to take the quieter alley ways or, even better, skim across the roofs of the buildings, she knew that she'd have a better chance of finding Neji this way. She'd be more likely to bump into someone she knew who'd know someone who'd know something. Such was the way in villages like this; news travelled through the metaphorical grape vine faster than it did any other way. If Neji had passed this way, even if it were via roof scoping or alley ways, someone here would've seen him.

Chances were more than likely that he'd gone home. But Hinata didn't want to waste time going home only to find he was out training. This way she narrowed down the options.

As she rounded another corner of the cobbled street she saw a familiar flash of brown up ahead before it disappeared in the sea of people. She shouldered her way through, apologizing profusely in as little words as she could manage. When she saw the familiar head again she called out once but her soft voice was lost in the masses. She called out again, this time cupping her hands around her mouth to carry her voice better. The brown haired person turned around and smiled in greeting.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Tenten!" Hinata said back, lifting her hand in a wave. She hastened her pace to catch up and was greeted by a warm smile as the pair continued their walk through the busy streets.

"I'm glad to see you back in action," Tenten said, nudging Hinata softly.

"Thank you. I am looking for Neji, you haven't seen him today, have you?" Hinata made an effort to hide the eagerness in her voice, but wasn't so sure that she did a good job at it.

There was a pause before Tenten answered and she looked at Hinata with slightly raised eyebrows. Of course the eagerness wasn't lost on Tenten, Hinata should've known there was no fooling the sharp kunoichi. "Haven't seen him,"She said, "Thought he'd be with you, why I was heading to the hospital actually."

"I d-don't understand," Hinata stuttered. She'd already reasoned that Neji held no sort of obligation to her, no duty to favour her, so she wondered why Tenten should think he'd be with her now. So Hinata, curious and maybe a little hopeful – the kind of hope that sent little butterflies shooting through her stomach begged an explanation. "Why would you think that?"

Tenten flashed a knowing smile and Hinata thought she saw a spark of atriumphant smirk in those vivacious brown eyes. For some unknown reason it unnerved Hinata even more and sent her cheeks aflame so that she had to dip her head in hiding so that she was staring at her shoes. But it also raised questions in Hinata's mind as to how much Tenten actually _knew_ about…whatever was going on between Hinata and Neji. She stored the thought away for later as Tenten started talking.

"Well, well, well Hinata-_chan,_" She said, the smile still plastered on her lips, "_You_ didn't see how Neji handled your – condition on that mission. He was a mess."

She stated it like someone explaining that the sky was in fact quite blue; a cold hard fact, nothing theatrical or dramatic about it at all. When, in fact, Hinata thought saying something like 'He was a mess' warranted at least a _little_ more drama. This _was_ Neji she was talking about and since when had Neji _ever_ resembled anything akin to 'a mess'? The thought was unsettling to Hinata.

"Never saw it coming. He's always so…reserved, y'know? But when you were hurt…" Tenten shook her head at the memory Hinata didn't have and continued in a low voice, "I had a hard time convincing him that you were okay. He wouldn't let you go, the possessive freak."

A weak "Oh really," slipped passed Hinata's lips as she tried to form something more coherent than mumbling.

Her heart was thudding in her chest and her stomach swarmed with thousand more butterflies than before. The hope that was barely a spark ignited into something so much bigger and forceful, it was hard to restrain. Hinata could barely believe what she had just heard. So much so she almost asked Tenten to repeat it.

Neji holding her. Not wanting to let her go.

"Yeah, I felt like I needed a crowbar or something," Tenten said, her smile grew enormously and she seemed to be enjoying herself thoroughly, though Hinata hadn't noticed due to her own flailing emotions. "I finally managed to convince him that it was a good idea to patch you up. Just as well too, you'd have bled out otherwise."

Hinata, still trying to come to terms with the idea of Neji holding her in his arms, replied with a robotic "Thank you Tenten." Beforelosing herself in thought again. The picture she had in her head wasn't something she could easily visualize, Neji holding her frail body close. Did he cling to her with a mad fervour, irrationally refusing to let her go?

Tenten, either unaware or ignoring Hinata's lapse into silence, waved off her apology. "It's nothing," she said, "it's what team-mates do, right? Anyway, didn't take too much. Just a bit of cleaning up and you were good to go. Neji left with a few words and not even a second glance to me or Naruto. No offence, but it wasn't like you were dying or anything. Punk could've waited."

This snapped Hinata out of her trance as she digested one word with a cold clarity. "Left?" she felt cheated by the word. He eventually let her go and _left. _Disappointment welled up inside her. "Where did he go?"

"Konoha of course, where else would he take you?" Tenten said with an incredulous look on her face and maybe not a little bit of mischievous victory hidden in the expression.

Hinata blinked slowly. He took her _with_ him. _Oh_. The butterflies that had died under the weight of irrational disappointment rose from their slumber and multiplied tenfold attacking her nerves like wildfire.

"What, you don't remember?" Tenten said, noting Hinata's blank stare in humour, "I guess that makes sense. You _were_ kinda unconscious…he's the one that took you to hospital."

"Oh," Hinata said weakly because that's all she _could_ say without bursting into a thousand strands of confetti and butterfly wings.

A new image came to her mind, one of Neji still holding her, flying through trees and across fields to Konoha. Because it was _Neji_ who carried her back. It was _his _arms and _his_ warmth that permeated her senses to the point of it becoming an addiction. And yet she wasn't sure if she had really guessed it to be anyone else, to be honest. The idea of anyone besides Neji doing something like that, burdening himself with her, didn't really sit well with Hinata. Amongst the doubt and the apprehension that encumbered their relationship, there was an underlying sense of assurance that Hinata clung to. They could be at odds with each other, still coming to terms about what they meant to each other, but between the uncertainties there was always the deeper bond of family and of friendship that, to Hinata, seemed to dominate over any kind of trepidation they might ever have towards one another.

"Hey Hinata…" Tenten said and there was a seriousness to her voice that was once lacking and it made Hinata glance up in surprise; caught off guard. "Next time we're in battle…just look after yourself better, okay? It's not your fault you got hurt, but I never want to see Neji like that again. _Ever_. He's scary enough as it is." She kicked a loose pebble, a sombre look about her.

Hinata, yet again surprised by the brown haired girl beside her, reacted the only way she knew how to when addressed that way. "I-I'm sorry Tenten, I-" but Tenten cut her off as she waved the attempted apology away.

"Don't apologize. It's alright, really. Neji was just a little…high strung, y'know? To see his indifference explode like that…" she shook her head at the memory, partially in wonder and partially withsomething else Hinata couldn't identify, "Just look after yourself, ne?"

Hinata nodded because she _did_ understand. She could understand how seeing something like Neji losing control could be scary. It's so _uncharacteristic_ of him. And to think that _she_ was the one who did that to him…the thought was both sobering and a real eye opener.

* * *

The rest of their walk consisted of a companionable silence that seemed to bother neither of them, due mainly, no doubt, to the fact that both were completely lost in their own thoughts. But when the Hyuuga estate came into view, the silence between them radiated with a static anticipation that was almost palatable.

Hinata didn't have to say anything to Tenten for her to know that Hinata was going in alone. If Neji was in there, there was going to be some talking. And Tenten had a feeling, judging from her mostly one-sided conversation with Hinata, that it was going to be one of _those_ talks. The ones where things about the future are determined. Pretty important and exciting enough for Tenten to want to eavesdrop on. Reason one being, she did deserve a healthy amount of credit for this potential 'talk' in the first place - and she sure as hell was going to make Neji pay her back for all the damage control as well as demanding a bonus - and two, she was genuinely curious as to how things would turn out. If Hinata's constant blushing and half-hearted, stuttered answers from earlier were anything to go by, then it was sure to be interesting.

Tenten had to restrain the hand that was itching to pat her back at her extraordinary efforts in relaying everything to Hinata in a most Neji-praising way. Of course, it wasn't so hard to say it like it was. She was sure Hinata would've blushed and gone all gooey on her if she told her Neji carried her backpack home, which he didn't anyway. _She _did. But that was neither here nor there.

But despite the urge to eavesdrop, Tenten knew neither Neji nor Hinata would appreciate the self-acclaimed liberty. And although that would never have stopped her before, this time she found she could exercise a generous amount of self-control, provided this 'talk' turned out the way she hoped it would. She was feeling really quite kind today and used the sentiment to give Neji and Hinata the much needed _privacy_ they deserved.

"Thank you Tenten-chan. For everything," Hinata said, bowing politely in a way that might've made Tenten blush if she hadn't thought she actually deserved that and _more_. An image of Neji and Hinata grovelling at her feet in praise and thanks conjured in her mind and she smiled broadly at it.

"No problem Hina-chan. Hope things work out well for you." Tenten turned to leave, her smile becoming even wider at the crimson colour that coated Hinata's face. And then a thought struck Tenten that made her laugh deviously, "Go get'em tiger!" she shouted, fist-pumping the air.

She turned the corner, disappearing from Hinata's sight before she could see the deer-in-the-headlights expression fixed on Hinata's horrified face.

* * *

It was still morning, yet Neji found that he didn't like the way his head could reason so well, or the way the recent events assaulted his brain with such fervour. Whatever truth that came with clarity was something that was all too painful for Neji to want to bear. Inebriation seemed to be a suitable substitute for the pain.

The drink in his hand was dark and the near empty contents sloshed around the cool glass like muddy water. Neji studied it a moment before bringing his hand up and tipping the sour substance into his mouth. The liquid left a fire trail down his throat and simultaneously fired a primal part of his brain. It was his third glass, and he could feel the effect of the alcohol working itsway into his blood. Usually his resistance to alcohol was exceptional, but either he had a new weakness to it or this stuff he was drinking was _really_ good. Immediately disregarding the first option, he looked at the bottle in his other hand and chuckled. Of course he pulled Hiashi's own special bottle. What else? He'd apologize for it later of course. Profusely. But really, if it was so special to the man he shouldn't put it in just _any_ cupboard.

While Neji was still shaking his head at the absurdity of it all, there sounded a timid knock at his door. Immediately alerted he reached out his senses to feel for the chakra signature and near blanched when he recognisedthe familiar person on the other side.

_Hinata_

The now empty cup in his hand threatened to break loose from his grasp and shatter into a million tiny pieces on the wooden floor. Sort of like how his composure was at that very moment.

He placed that glass and the bottle on the table and drew a shaking hand back through his hair, glancing about the room as if to find some emergency exit. Unfortunately, he already knew escape was not really an option. Hinata wouldn't have knocked unless she _knew_ he was here. And there was only one door with her occupying the other side and a window that creaked when you opened it too far. He cursed himself that he hadn't fixed it sooner, but back then he didn't think he'd need a reason to have a window in his bedroom that opened _silently_. Covert operations were not really his style. He was silent enough without the extra effort of well-oiled windows needed.

Except, obviously, when it counted the most. Like _now_.

His panic was overtaken by an emotion he couldn't identify, he hastily named it irritation. He directed it with a glare at the door on the other side of the room. The glare only intensified when the timid knock repeated itself. The inconvenience at only having one door was partially to blame. For the majority, though, the 'irritation' stemmed from the fact that Hinata was knocking on his door. _Hinata_ was knocking on his door. The same Hinata who'd wormed her way into his closed off heart and refused to be pushed _out_ of it. The same Hinata that he saw not mere hours ago, kissing one very disagreeable blue eyed, sunshine haired _menace_. The same Hinata that formed the very _reason_ why he was moping in his room with a very rare, very expensive, very _not-his_ bottle of sake trying to drown his sorrows in the most uncharacteristic way possible for him.

Neji heard a muffled mumble from the other side and it took all his strength not to let out a chocked noise at the well of emotions that that voice created in him. The hurt and the rejection that was temporarily blunted thanks to the alcohol, attacked him again with a renewed vigour.

"Neji, may I come in?" Hinata said, her voice muffled by the barrier of the door.

_Come in?_ Neji thought with a start, _of course not!_ He gulped as he walked over to the door with hesitant steps and placed a sweating palm on the frame. He pushed it open ever so slightly, unveilinga demure looking Hinata. Her fingers were laced together in front of her,her eyes large and beautiful staring up at him before darting back to her hands.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something," she said quietly, "but I wanted to s-see you before you left for somewhere…"

Neji sighed, running another hand that he had to forcibly stop from shaking through his hair. He nodded, not trusting himself to say anything, and pushed the door open wider.

He didn't know what to make of this appearance. He didn't know what to make of _anything_ concerning Hinata, really, but her visiting was making the least sense of all. Was she here to…_confide_ in him? But why would she do that? Surely she has some idea of…whatever it was they had going on. She would _know_ that he didn'tlike the idea of her and Naruto being together. He'd have nothing polite to offer her on the subject.

In fact, he was very much feeling like he wanted to _punch_ something right now thanks to the emotions that threatened to overwhelm his senses. Justlooking at Hinata was hard, seeing those small, soft hands and remembering them entwined with Naruto's. Seeing her face and picturing those lips up against Naruto's. The images assaulted him like a hammer beating against his skull, painful and distressing. But all of that needed to be contained right now because he couldn't let Hinata see him like that. He couldn't let her be the reason for another emotional meltdown. _Again_. God…what was she turning him into?

He turned away from her and walked into the room, expecting Hinata to follow. He just wanted to get this over and done with. He heard the door click shut and turned back around to face Hinata, desperately trying to ignore the foolish impulse to reach out to her and grip her in a vice hold. Maybe to shake some sense into her, maybe to hold her close and never let her go, or maybe to vent out his frustration on her, he wasn't sure what, but he fisted his hands and held them tightly by his side, refusing his arms any movement at all, as much for her sake as his.

"You didn't come to see me at the hospital," Hinata whispered, so quietly that Neji had to strain to hear it. His eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"I was there until five this morning. You weren't awake yet." He said carefully, watching Hinata's reaction. Her cheeks flamed slightly and her fingers fumbled, eyes darting here and there, everywhere except at Neji. And while that was interesting, it was not enough to quell the beast of raging emotions still locked inside of him. "And besides," he said, venturing further, "I didn't think I needed to. Naruto showed up, didn't he?"

Hinata made a sound of surprise, "N-Naruto? You knew he was there? D-did you…did you see him?" Neji pursed his lips and his nails dug into his palm, threatening to break the skin. But before Neji could answer the affirmative, Hinata shook her head slightly, training a steadier, determined gaze on him. "I mean, yes," she said, "Naruto came to visit me this morning. That's…that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Ah. And here comes the confession. What he was going to do with it, though, was entirely unknown to Neji. The nails biting against his palm told him it was not going to be anything virtuous. It seemed like the rapid beating of his heart shookthrough his entire being, shaking the self-control from him like an autumn tree shedding its leaves. It left him all too easily and, like an autumn breeze, the added influence of the alcohol blew it away from his grasp with a swift sweep; brushing the leaves away forever.

A breathy laugh escaped her mouth and Neji was put slightly on edge. Her gaze was steady and calm, something he very rarely saw in Hinata and something that he was not at all expecting to see now. "Years ago," she said, smiling softly in a way that had Neji grasping at the loose ends of his self-control, "I would never have pictured myself here. In this room. With _y-you_. But over the years and especially these…these months…" she paused and Neji saw that familiar uncertainty enter her eyes. She shook her head though and carried on. "You've become so much m-more to me. I will never forget our friendship. It is one of my most precious bonds…" she trailed off, but Neji had missed that last part. He had finished listening at the word 'friendship'.

_Friendship_. Oh how he hated that word. How it grated against his wire-thin patience and unsteady nerves. It took all of his willpower not to cringe.

"And when you saved me from that Iwa-nin, I never got to thank you." She smiled gentlyto herself "I thought it was Naruto that saved me at first. I thought it was Naruto whobrought me back to Konoha. But Tenten told me that it was _you_. I think I'm…glad…about that."

The small amount of respite that came with Hinata acknowledging him was slim at best. Despite the fact that she knew, he still had that reservation stemming from the simple truth that she had kissed Naruto. She had turned to _him_ despite the fact that Neji saved her. If she said she was glad about it, the only reason Neji could fathom for that would be that Hinata is just being Hinata, someone who'd say anything to keep someone else happy. Someone who would twist the truth of a matter just so that _he_ might have a moment of glee.

One thing he was confused about, though, was why she'd say something like that _now_. Neji was so sure that she was building herself up to confessing her _true_ feelings. The ones she had tried to ignore, the ones she even tried employing Neji's help to forget. If so then buttering him like this would surely make the hurt of the confession even worse. Didn't she know that?

He sighed heavily and Hinata stared at him with a measure a curiosity and something else that Neji might've named _hope_, if he hadn't known the truth of the situation. He shuffled his weight and pulled his fist closer to his sides.

"Did Tenten tell you that _Naruto_ killed the Iwa-nin?" he said. His jaw clenching in exasperation.

The slight, nearly inaudible intake of breath from Hinata told Neji, no, Tenten failed to mention it to her.

"I didn't-…no. Tenten didn't tell me that. But I think I already knew. Hiseyes were red…I figured." She stared off somewhere past Neji, "Naruto… he would do a lot for his friends. For _us_."

For_ you_, Neji re-worded silently.

"That's what I've always admired about him. His selflessness. His determination. And yet even after all these years, it seems he's only just noticing me. As in _me_." Hinata gripped the sleeve of her shirt and continued on, "and I think that's thanks to _you_. You've made me into someone _worth_ seeing. And I just wanted to tell you-"

"I know." Neji said, cutting her off quickly because with each word she uttered, it drove him closer to the edge. He was standing precariously close to the precipice of his self-control, his temper flaring at the hurt her words created.

"You know?" Hinata whispered, her face glowing with a happiness that Neji despised. It was clear she had made her choice, and _he_ wasn't it. Did she know that it hurt him like a physical wound? Was it for nothing that he endured loving her the way he did?

And all of a sudden he wasn't on the precipice anymore. He was over it. He unclenched his hand and felt the stiff fingers flex.

"Of course I know! Everyone knows!" he said, the anger laced in his words like venom.

Hinata gasped in shock, unprepared for his sudden outburst. "B-but I don't understand." She stuttered, taking a tentative step towards Neji that he countered by taking one back. "I thought you'd be…p-pleased."

"Does it look like I'm pleased to you, Hinata?"

"Well, no but-I thought we could _talk _abo-"

"We're _done_ talking." Neji's legs hit the edge of his bed, stopping his backward progress. Hinata, though, was still taking small, hesitant steps towards him.

"Neji _please. _I don't understand." she was an arm's length away now and she reached a hand out, making Neji flinch back. He regretted it instantly when he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. Her hand came to a rest on his arm, he could smell her sweet scent and feel her uneven breaths against his skin. It was all torture to him, knowing she was so close and yet so excruciatingly _far away_.

"Hinata don't," he warned, his voice low. He gripped her wrist tightly, "don't make this harder for me. I can't…I can't _do_ this."

"Can't?" Hinata whispered, the disappointment clear in her voice, "But what about what I said?"

Neji laughed a scornful laugh, throwing her wrist away from him and making a move to go past her towards the door that was too far away. "What does that matter now?" His shoulder brushed against hers as he passed but Hinata was quick to move.

"Wait, Neji!"

She pulled him back, twisting him towards her so that he was facing the wall, her hand gripping his shirt. He was so close to her that he could see the hairs on her shoulders stand, and he snapped.

Some primal part of him reacted, Neji recognised the feeling. He knew that he was in a dangerous place, but there was little he could do. Being so close to her like this, everything about her overwhelmed him to the point where he couldn't take it anymore.

Unthinking, his hand sliced through the air. It travelled too fast and so wildly that Neji was all but unaware of its course. He felt his hand meet a hard surface with a loud crack! breaking it with the aid of chakra. Plaster and pieces of the wall crumbled around his now lodged hand and fell to the floor; Neji could feel small shoots of pain from the palm of his hand and his brain registered the trickling of blood coming from there.

And then he realised what he'd just done because right there, not _inches_ from his hand, was Hinata's face.

It was _right. There._

The repulsion was overwhelming; the shock paralyzed him so that he couldn't move. Hinata was shaking; he could feel the shock and the fear rolling off her in waves. She wasn't weeping, but Neji could just _see_ the tears on the metaphoricalhorizon. And sure enough, when her panicked eyes looked up at him, they were filled with the type of hurt and betrayal that riddled _him_ not _seconds_ ago.

He watched with his own special horror as the water gathered in her misted, glassy eyes. Her lip trembled slightly, and then a single tear trailed down her exposed cheek and he could bear the pain no longer.

"I-I'm…I'm…-" he mumbled, jerking his hand out of the wall awkwardly, making more debris fall to the floor. He backed up on shaking legs all the way to the door and ripped it open. His exit made clear, he turned and fled into the empty hallway.

He spared no backward glance for her, afraid that he might turn around and comfort her. That's the last thing she'll want from _him_. No amount of comfort would atone for what he'd just done. So once again he found himself running, running through wide, winding corridors of the Hyuuga main house with no real destination in mind, just knowing that he couldn't get himself farther away enough from the girl crying in his room.

* * *

**AN/: Neji, Neji, Neji. What have you done...-.- I must say, though, I had the most fun writing this one. (Yes, Dazy is a cruel, _cruel_ person...I think we can safely assume that much by now...)**

**Feedback is welcomed with hugely open arms! like, really _really_ huge ones. ^^**


	7. If I Act a Little Strange

**First of all, yes, it has been a magillion willion kazillion years since I've updated. But I'm still clogging away on this because I'm too addicted to these daaaaarn characters. :D**

**Secondly, the biggest thanks goes to my every loyal beta who saves me. It's kinda likeing shopping with my mother who always helpfully reminds me to shop for _needs_ not _greeds_. I can be greedy with words I'd like to use, but they don't really make much sense, so Wings, you rock my socks you lifesaver you! And I have been thoroughly educated in the way of emdashes. :)**

* * *

...

Tsunade had a headache and, to top it off, enough unfinished paper work to make a trail from here to Suna. She knew she shouldn't have left it thislong, but since Shizune was away on a special mission she didn't have anyone to pester her about how important it wasto do _all _her duties as the Hokage and how she probably shouldn't be drinking sake at ten in the morning even though it helps make things feel better.

The papers strewn across her desk had the marks of being thoroughly studied, coffee marks and dog-ears marring the edges. All of them sporting the seal that identified them as confidential —the kind of top secret that gets people killed for just thinking about it.

Among them was a scroll that was covered in seals that even Tsunade didn't recognize or know how to break. It was the scroll that Neji's team brought back a couple days ago, along with two dead Iwa-nin she had sent to Inoichi for some healthy brain-frying, and three that were still alive last time she checked. Granted she _did_ leave them with Ibiki, so their status could safely be categorized in the unknown as of the moment they were in his custody. Not that she really cared in the first place. They'll get what's coming for attacking _her_ ninja.

She tossed the difficult looking scroll to the other side of her desk because it only made her headache worse. She would have to make sure to hand that one straight onto Shikamaru when he got back from Suna. That brat will need something productive to do by then.

The idea of not having to hurt herself via code-breaking brought a small, triumphant smile to her face as she scanned her desk for anything else she might be able to palm off to some poor, unsuspecting sod. But the smile was gone as soon as it arrived when there was a series of sharp taps at the door. Tsunade sent a glower directed at the door handle and cursed whatever person stood on the other side; someone who no doubt wanted to create even more work for her.

"What?" She barked.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Hokage-sama," was the cautious but unfazed voice, "I haven a report from bordersurveillance, as per your request."

Tsunade sighed and tried to make some sort of order of the mess on her desk. She braced her elbows on her desk and rested her chin on her fingers.

"Come in."

The door creaked open and was quickly shut again. Standing in front of her was Genma, for which Tsunade was glad of. At least Genma won't expect anything less if she were to accidently explode in a fit of anger due to her currently sour state.

She inclined her head in greeting and regarded him with a sharp gaze. "What news?" She asked,her voice devoid of the tiredness that the bags under her eyes betrayed anyway.

"The hostiles are on the move," Genma began in his normally lax manner, "Although we observe nothing worth being alarmed about. It seems they are gathering information at the moment and are content to lay low. The count is as before, no new recruits or support, but we remain cautious as they have proven themselves skilled in the art of disappearing without a trace." He pulled a senbon out of his pocket and started to chew on it thoughtfully before saying, "I think they're wary though, after what happened a few days ago with the last reconnaissance team you sent out."

Tsunade nodded. "And what of Naruto's team**,** by the way?"

"We have not encountered them."

"They have not moved from the western border. That's good."

"Would you like us to head to the western border and meet up with them?"

"No, I don't want our efforts at reconnaissance exposed just yet. And besides, he's faced the enemy before, he'll be fine." Tsunade sat thoughtful a moment, staring at the seals on the paper and running a hand through her hair before asking, "News from Intelligence?"

Genma nodded once before answering, "Inoichi sends word that he's got no headway on the first Iwa guy yet, he's busting down some pretty strong barriers. However he is confident he'll have something before the day is out."

"That's good. Tell him to report back to me by the end of the day. Have you heard from Ibiki concerning the other three in custody?"

"Nope."

Tsunade reached across her desk for the scroll she just earlier discarded and, picking it up, offered it to Genma who accepted it without word.

"Was there anything else?" sheasked, settling back into her chair comfortably.

Genma shook his head and said, "No, that is all."

"Then can you make sure to pass that scroll onto Shikaku on your way out? He'll know what it is. Tell him it's a little welcome home gift for his son and him to work on together. I want it back as soon as possible."

Genma inclined his head. "Oh, I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"Thank you, Genma, you can go."

Genma bowed again as he started towards the door. As soon as it closed behind him Tsunade let out a sigh of relief. That wasn't as bad as she anticipated. A slaughter house was the last thing she needed to be dealing with, so to know that the rogue group had not made any further advancement was just one thing she could add to her trivial list of good things happening today.

She knew, though, that she would have to find a way to deal with this issue concerning Iwa soon. Depending on what Inoichi came up with, Tsunade might have no choice but to respond with hostility. She hoped otherwise, but these things always managed to wear her down to the point where her patience became virtually non-existent. And a Tsunade with no patience was a ticking time bomb.

...

* * *

...

He was too late.

She was already gone from him. And the disappointment that came with the revelation was, surprisingly, just as damaging as anything he's had to deal with. But now that Naruto knew the truth — and the truth was better than chasing after a phantom dream, as nice as the phantom dream was — at lease he could stop making such a fool of himself in front of Hinata.

However it took a great lecture from Sakura for him to actually realize all of this in the first place; after which he felt like the biggest loser in all of Konoha. He's just glad he didn't kiss her on the lips like he so wanted to. Initially it was because, first of all, it breaks the code of smoothness, and secondly, it's Hinata. Everything that involves Hinata must be dealt with the utmost care.

When he returned home he would make sure that he smoothed this over. As sad as it made him feel, because he felt like he both didn't get a chance and yet had all the chances in the world with Hinata, he likes to think that he can somehow be the bigger man in this picture. It's high time he learnt to be one.

"I can't believe you never saw them together," Sakura said in a tone of bewilderment. She was perched on a rock working vigorously to clean her weapons so that they would shine even in the shadows. Naruto thought she's maybe been spending too much time with Tenten lately; she's picked up some weird habits. "They were so inseparable. Tenten said it was going to happen any moment now. Probably would've too, if it wasn't for you."

Naruto rolled his eyes, because it seemed this was all she wanted to talk about since they started this mission. He'd almost forgotten what this mission was even about, having to deal with her constant bantering. And besides, whatever role he played in halting Hinata and Neji's apparently inevitable courtship was surely so miniscule it hardly even counted. He didn't even _do_ anything for crying out loud! Or, at least, anything _much. _

"I told you, I don't really notice those kinds of things," he said, exasperated. "And they're freaking Hyuuga, for crying out loud! Of course I didn't notice anything."

"Pfft, whatever. It was totally obvious. They were, like, almost holding hands!"

Naruto jabbed his stick into the dirt. "Yeah okay, I got that."

He shuffled the dirt around, counting the seconds as they went by, praying that was the end of it.

…Seven…eight….nine…ten…shove some dirt around…eleven…

_Hey, a bug! Ew, what's on it's butt? I'll bet Shino knows what it_—

"What are you going to say to her when you get back?"

"…"

"Because you should probably say sorry. Y'know, cos you pretty much got in the middle of it. I'll bet poor Hinata seized up like a deer in the headlights when you zoned in on her like you did. Kami that must've been _awful_ for her! But you didn't actually _kiss_ her, did you? Because if you did—"

"No, I already _told _you. Now can we please concentrate on this — on whatever we were meant to be doing?"

Naruto sighed in relief when there was no response and tried instead to remember the name of the group they were meant to be gathering intel on.

From somewhere nearby he heard the cracking of twigs and both he and Sakura froze, concentrating on the noise. They both relaxed when they realized it was only their teammate.

When Sai approached he donned his standard blank expression, and Naruto rolled his eyes because he learned long ago not to expect anything less from Sai.

"I've set the boundaries. Traps located to the north, east and west, a radius of fifty metres," Sai said, settling himself on the other side of Naruto and pulling the food out of his backpack.

"Don't look so excited about it," Naruto muttered.

"There is nothing to get excited over," Sai replied, tucking into his food, "Although I would like to know what they put in these granola bars. The ingredients are quite excitable to my palate. It's not that cranberry apricot one you got last time, because that wasn't very exciting at all."

Naruto rolled his eyes againand looked away. A period of blissful silence ensued, during which Sai chewed away at his palatably excitable granola bar, Naruto stared in the direction of their not-even-doing-anything target, and Sakura polished her already spotless weapons.

Naruto thought about Hinata and Neji. He wondered how he could've missed seeing that kind of relationship between them blossom. Despite the fact that yes, he was slow and missed a lot of things, was he really _that_ blind?

In fact, now that he thought about it, he didn't really know a lot about any of his friends. For example, he didn't know when Sakura started hanging out with Tenten and why, or when Shikamaru grew the guts to ask Temari out and travel to Suna every other week just to maintain the relationship. Or even when Sai decided to take on a team of his own. Hearing about that three months after it happened was the shock of a lifetime, because Naruto wanted to know first of all why Baa-chan would agree to letting that lewd, emotionless guy take on a team of aspiring ninja. They were only _children_.

But what it all really meant was that everyone was moving on with their lives, doing things all without Naruto even noticing how big a deal it all was. In his efforts to become Hokage – all the intense training and study it required just to be ready for consideration of the role –it all seemed to take up so much more of his time and attention than he thought he had in the first place. And knowing all of this made him feel detached in a sad way, because since when did he take for granted any of the bonds he shared with his friends?

But fixing all of that was just another thing to add to the list of things to do when he got home. However, smoothing things over with Hinata, and probably Neji too (who would quite possibly would like his ass on a silver platter), was first and foremost.

"Hey Sai," Sakura said, breaking the sweet silence, "Did you hear about how Naruto totally tried to get in the middle of Hinata and Neji by confessing his love for her?"

"Oh really? I did not know that. I thought he was gay?" Sai's blank expression was replaced with a genuine curiosity that Naruto just _knew_ would bid him ill fate in the future. That kind of information in Sai's hands was as bad as telling Sakura that Sasuke loved Ino more than he loved her. It was _asking_ for a painful existence filled with every kind of strife.

And before Naruto had the chance to leap from his perch and forcibly shut Sakura up via some brutal tackle, she had already braced herself with chakra in anticipation. She smirked over at him before replacing it with a sickly sweet smile and turning back to Sai.

"Well you should because..."

Naruto groaned, praying for this mission to end soon.

...

* * *

…

Physically, she was fine – or at least not dying. But there was an excruciating pain in her chest, a pain that flared and clenched both at the same time. There were tears that streamed from her eyes like a river, and despite all her efforts, they wouldn't stop. So she curled further into herself and pressed further into the darkness she had hidden in.

It was some kind of cave, shallow but still dark. After Neji fled from the scene it was all Hinata could do to stand upright. She felt the shock of events course through her like lightning as each disbelieving moment struck her a dealing blow. How could she have known that it would end up like this? That Neji would react to her words in the violent way he did?

It didn't make sense.

She didn't know what to do, just standing in his room like a piece of aftermath, but she did know that she couldn't stay there. That room was now a scene of a moment that she couldn't understand. A well of confusion dug itself deep into her composure so that she had none left, and instead was left with a thousand sharp points jabbing her from every direction.

She had to flee.

So she ran and she didn't stop running until she had the cover of trees to block out any hope for sunlight. Because it was still morning, late though it was, and for once she despised the bright, warm yellow disc that hung suspended against a background of blue. It was all too cheerful for her mood that was, instead, a total contradiction of that. Vaguely she recognized the place she had come to, a training ground that was once used exclusively by the Hyuuga clan after the demolition caused by Pein; a temporary arrangement while they had their own repaired.

She remembered happier days spent training here with Neji, working so hard to improve her skills so that she could somehow become his equal. Someone he wouldn't be ashamed to be with, someone he wouldn't be ashamed to _love_.But that seemed like such a long time ago now. Even this morning, and her walk with Tenten seemed like an imprecise moment during a time too long ago to even matter.

How hopeful she had been, confident even that Neji would hear her out. Would take it in, understand and reciprocate her feelings. Hadn't everything they'd done, becoming close the way they had, hadn't it all been for that moment? When they could finally confide in each other in a way that meant so much more than friendship or mandatory family ties?

Even though she had never been sure about it before, shy and hesitant, there was always that feeling of rightness that she got only in his presence. She had never been so blind as to ignore that. But then again, it seemed she was blind this whole entire time. She'd been fooling herself so well into believing her feelings for him were okay; that nurturing them the way she subtly did would all add up to this wonderful fairy tale ending. Except in this fairy tale it seemed her prince wasn't coming at all. Her prince didn't even exist. He was just a perfect image of someone she thought she knew. And all of it hurt so much to know.

…

* * *

...

Tenten had been walking past the compound when she saw Hinata running out of it. Well, truth be told, she was being a snoop. She wanted to be the first person to know about whatever it was that went down in that room with Hinata and Neji. Didn't she deserve it? Hell yeah she did. It was a huge thanks to her that Hinata got her act together and decided to man up to Neji. And Neji owed Tenten big time too for that. Because there was no way he was going to do it anytime soon, grow some balls and confess his undying love and ardent infatuation for Hinata. Or however that romantic mushy stuff went.

Because for all the outward strength and arrogance he showed, there's not a shred of smoothness in his entire demeanour. He had as much courage to ask Hinata out as Tenten did to shove her kunai in dog crap.

So Hinata running out of the building in the panicked way she did was not what she expected to see. It was so unexpected that Tenten had to double take, and before she could even think of chasing her down, Hinata was gone in a puff of smoke. But not before Hinata glanced backwards,exposing her face to Tenten.

Tenten didn't know what to make of the sheer terror that spilled from her eyes as Hinata glanced back at the door she just came from. But it was enough for Tenten to want to go into that god-forsaken compound like a beast on a rampage and hunt down the bastard who was at fault, and she could hazard a guess as to _who_ that bastard would be, despite the reason why having escaped her entirely.

So instead of trying to trace the last faint wisps of smoke that marked Hinata's sudden escape, Tenten rolled up her sleeves and marched into the compound, resolute and enraged, completely ignoring the fact that branch and main members alike were staring at her in a way that said 'Intruder Alert.' Because by _Kami_ if Neji did anything to mar her wonderful, kind and altogether damn awesome efforts at getting those two together, she was going to make sure that by the time she was done with him, he wouldn't even know his own name.

* * *

…

**Thanks for reading readers. Please don't forget to review because they make me smile like an idiot. And I love that. **


End file.
